


Hero in Training

by ShipSeekingShippers



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Andrew and Tom are my Spider-Man, Blushing Peter, Bottom Peter, Hero bro code, High school Peter, M/M, Peter is an innocent kid but he wants Wade BAD, Protective Wade, Slow Burn, Top Wade, Virgin Peter, Wade Saves Peter, Wade is a mentor, Wade pines for peter, Wade wants Peter but he's jailbait, superhero training, underage peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipSeekingShippers/pseuds/ShipSeekingShippers
Summary: Peter Parker has always held heroes to a higher standard. He grew up worshiping Captain America,  from all the stories his Uncle told him. Iron Man was a science genius! Dr. Banner was a miracle story that changed medical science. Peter loved heroes and sometimes he wished he could aspire to be one someday. Until the day comes where he actually gets powers and has no idea how to use them.Enter a perverted,  psychopathic, murderous, and oddly charming leather clad assailant.While Deadpool teaches Peter to be a hero. The teen teaches Wade how to act like a hero.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is totally a fanfic I'm pulling out of thin air! I don't expect it to be a hit but I'm like ten chapters deep in this fic!!!
> 
> I have no idea for a plot but I'm kind of mixing it up as I go!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!!

//-----------------Chapter 1 ------------------\\\

'Oh god is that guy talking to himself now?', Peter thought as he clutched his skateboard and the strap to his green messenger bag to his chest tightly.

"Shut up I will not say that!" The man in the red and black leather body suit hissed to his reflection in the subway window.

Peter snapped his head back to face his own window that showed the underground tunnels of New York fly by with the occasional light flickering in the tunnels. He looked down to his watch to see it was almost dinner time. His uncle Ben and Aunt May would be worried if he took any longer. He knew he shouldn't have stayed so late in the science lab working on his magnetic lock disabler. The lock on his locker kept getting snapped and he kept finding his stuff tossed in the school fountain, so a magnetic lock would be the best option to avoid those outcomes. Though today he was so late he missed the next train going his way so he had to wait for the next D-train. Looking up at the map that was fading and scratched at the edges he knew this line would be another thirty minutes.

His eyes glanced back to the leather guy and took in the weapons covering his whole body.

"Like what you see?" The guy leaned his head back lazily and Peter blushed as he looked away.

"S-sorry- I- I don't mean to stare." He looked back to his window as he pushed up his thick black glasses.

The white eyes of the guy's mask squinted to him before snapping back to his own reflection like someone said something to him, "Total jail bait."

"Excuse me?" Peter looked up to him and the weird guy waved a hand to him as if brushing him off.

"Not talking to you cutie pie."

Peter blushed again as he looked to the window, tapping his fingers to the skateboard in his hands. When he got on the D-line he just barely made the doors before they snapped close on him. At first, he thought he was the only one in the train, which wasn't weird given the time of day until he noticed the leather-clad man on the other side holding the bar. At first, he thought it was some sort of cosplay but the weapons looked way too real to be out in public like that. His eyes once again flickered to the figure and took in the crossed katanas on his back.

The figure sighed before looking back to Peter who turned away quickly but the figure pointed to him, "I know you're staring kid! I can feel those doe eyes piercing my very soul and it's borderline eye fucking!"

Peter's ears burned as he scoffed and shook his head, "Naw man uh I was just checking out your- um- swords?"

The man gasped in mock shock as he whipped out the dual katanas and struck a very dangerous pose that had Peter pushing his back to the opposite wall in shock.

"These deadly twins are my pride and joy! Besides my dick, these things are my greatest possession in the fucking world!" He clanked them together before lowering them to dick level and angling them up with a smirk that Peter could almost see under the mask, "Wanna touch em?"

Peter looked down to the Katana's that were held in an almost lude angle like an erected dick. Peter never being the one to chicken out stepped forward slightly and the man's eyes went wide, "Ohhh, you got balls kid."

Slowly but surely he came up to Deadpool and with a shaky hand, he touched the steel side of the katana. The man's eyes going wider as he watched the teen's hand stroke the side of it slightly.

"He's stroking it." He muttered as if to someone.

Peter pulled his hand away and shuffled back a few steps, "You're not like gonna flash me your dick or anything right?"

"Not unless you ask for it. Why? That kind of thing happen to you a lot?" The man sheathed his katanas on his back and crossed his muscular arms.

Peter scoffed, "It's New York, I think it's a right of passage to at least see one dick on a subway at some time or another."

The large man cackled, "You're funny, I like you."

Peter smiled back as he adjusted the hold on his bag and the man swooned, "Awwww you look so cute when you smile! Do it again!"

Peter chuckled this time at the guy's child like behavior and it had the man clutching his own cheeks in a small squeal. "You're pretty strange Mrrrr-uh." Peter waited for a name.

The mercenary struck a pose with his muscled, "Deadpool- Mr. Deadpool, or Daddy for the sexy ones.", He turned to the readers and winked as Peter looked over to see what he was winking at but shrugged it off when he saw nothing.

"Deadpool... hm are you one of the superheroes running around?" Peter cocked his bushy head.

"Only the best hero there ever was! You ever heard of Wolverine?"

"Yeah."

"Imagine him having a son that was just like him but a thousand times cooler." Wade splayed his fingers out like an explosion as Peter nodded.

"So you have the claws?"

Deadpool looked down to his hands, "No"

"A motorcycle?"

The merc shrugged, "No"

"Hmmm, you're an x-men!" Peter snapped his fingers like he just figured out something.

Deadpool lowered his head in defeat, "No"

"Okkkk ummm, so like you have the same... uh." Peter moved his own free hand to try and come up with another resemblance.

"Healing factor." Deadpool sighed out as if he'd been going over this a thousand times with different people.

"Ah, Healing factor, cool super cool." Peter forced a big smile as Deadpool scoffed.

"Oh well, how's YOUR healing factor kid? Break an arm how long does it take to heal? Oh wow, HOW long? Yeah well for me it's five minutes!" Deadpool held up five fingers.

Peter nodded impressed, "Ok ok you got me there"

"Damn right I got you, kid"

Silence filled between them as Deadpool nodded to whatever he was thinking, "Yeah ok I'll ask. Hey, kid?"

"Yeah?"

Deadpool pointed to him with a suspicious look, "How old are you?"

Peter shrugged, "Sixteen"

"Fuck"

"Why?"

Deadpool shook his head, "No reason! None at all- nothing here but innocent thoughts! Not one sexy idea in this brain- nope none- wow is it hot in here?" He forced a laugh as he looked to his adventure time watch.

Peter chuckled as a flush came to his face, "I'm not that young."

"Can you drink?" DP asked.

"No"

"Can you buy cigarettes?"

"No" Peter blushed harder as his shoulders came up.

"Can you even drive?"

"With a licensed driver yes!" Peter shot back as Deadpool nodded.

"Thought so"

Silence filled between them for another minute as Peter's left foot began bouncing, "Ummm so, you're a hero right? How come I haven't seen you in the paper?"

"I work better in the shadows, where I can't be seen."

"You're riding a train in a leather suit, covered in weapons... that's hiding in the shadows?" Peter snorted as DP shot him a stern look.

"Yes! No! Maybe! You're a little smart ass aren't you!" 

Peter smirked, "I'm smart and I do have an ass"

Pool leaned back to glanced down at the teen's butt covered in the tight gray jeans, "Yes you do. Bad Deadpool! Jail Bait!"

The train dinged to alert that it was near the stop and Peter grabbed onto the metal pole to hold as the train slowed down, "Well this is my stop... Uh, I'll see you around Deadpool?"

"Sure thing Baby Boy, I ride this thing home every day." He shrugged as he crossed his arms.

The doors opened to the nearly deserted platform and Peter glanced back at him with a wave before hopping off as the doors closed. The 'hero' waved back and watched him till Peter ran up the stairs of the subway station.

Peter went home that night and looked up the 'hero' Deadpool on the internet. Only to find that he was no hero at all! Well, maybe that was a bit harsh. He did save a school bus of kids in Mexico from the Hulk when he freaked out. Also, a few witnesses saying he saved them from random muggings in different cities. But what really stood out was the record this guy had and it was paved with blood. Peter leaned into the screen and read an article about a swat team that found an entire compound of sliced up bodies of some drug cartel in China. Only one guy was left alive long enough to tell the authorities it was a man in red and black leather with two swords. 

His door opened, bathing the dark room in the bright light from the hallway and Peter jumped up to see his Uncle Ben standing there holding the door handle. Quickly he changed the site to a photo editing software page and leaned on the keyboard, "Uhhh, Hey Uncle Ben- uh what's up?"

"Peter it's three in the morning! You have school tomorrow young man!" Ben chided and Peter forced a big smile as he faked a yawn and hit the sleep button on his computer screen as he stood.

"Oh, that late already! Wow, time flies when you're hard at work. Editing photo's for the... debate team." He kicked off his shoes and hoodie as he threw himself onto his messy bed.

Ben looked between him and the computer before nodding, "Go to sleep Peter, you sound like you need it."

"Night Uncle Ben!" He did another fake yawn as the old man shut the door with his own goodnight to his nephew. Peter waited a minute before the hall light turned off and he heard his uncle's bedroom door close. Another minute before he hopped out of bed and sat in his roller chair, flipping on his computer. He began to read more on the mercenary Deadpool and all the lives he's taken. Huffing he hit print on a special article, and leaned back into his chair.

"Peter is that the printer I hear?" Ben called from down the hall.

Peter winced as he closed his laptop and jumped into bed, "Naw- Yaaawwnnn- it's just my- uh- yaawwwn ok night uncle Ben!" He flopped down into bed, as the printer finished it's job and beeped once more before powering down.

Peter waited another whole minute to make sure his uncle wasn't coming back before hiding the paper in his bag and rolling over to go to sleep.

The next day Peter informed his guardians that he would be staying late to get some work done at school. They agreed, which he honestly did! Until it was time to go catch a certain train. Once the D-line pulled into the station Peter smiled a bit when he noticed the red leather clad man standing inside waving to him.

Once on board, Peter walked a bit closer and leaned against the metal pole opposite of the mercenary.

"Evening Baby boy- how was school?" The man cocked his masked head.

"Fine...fine... you know what my favorite thing about school is?" Peter slung his bag across his front and opened the flap.

"Uhhh the nerd things like science and math?" Wade shrugged.

"Nahhh, the RESEARCH and the TIME TO STUDY things, like ohhh, I don't know- who's a hero and who's a gun for hire?" Peter pulled out an article of the China warehouse massacre and held it up.

Deadpool read the paper from where he stood before cursing, "Ugh ok so I'm not like the 'hero' like Captain America or Hawkeye- or fuck even Devil boy! But I'm a hero in my own light"

Peter crossed his arms after he shoved the papers back in his bag, "Oh? Ok"

"I don't have to prove shit to a sixteen-year-old piece of ass with sexy brown eyes and big poofy hair!" 

Peter brought a hand up to his hair and blushed at the words the merc spouted, "You kill for money! No hero does that!"

"I kill the bad guys before they kill others! What's so wrong about killing bad guys?"

"No one deserves to die! There's a prison for a reason!"

DP snorted, "Right! Ok One Direction- let me educate you on something here, our overcrowded prison system is fucking flawed! Guys that rape, steal, and drug peddle are in for a short time, given a slap on the wrist- maybe a little in jail fondling- BUT they're out before the next season of the Simpsons every time! Murderers get the only hard time and some of them still get out early! I'm doing our taxpayers a favor by helping!"

Peter glared at him as he turned his head away, "I don't like killing and I definitely don't like people that kill!"

"Oh well, news flash sixteen magazine cover model- I don't care what you think of me!" He snapped his head to the reflection in the mirrored window and glared, "I don't! Shut up Yellow no one asked you!"

"W-who?"

"Back to you kid! Where do you get off telling some stranger you just met that you don't like his job? Just because it's not the normal nine to five plumber job- you gonna judge me like you're some- some- Judge?" He glared.

Peter glared back just as hard, "My uncle is a plumber and it's a noble profession!"

"Pfft sure thing kid! You keep telling yourself that!"

The teens face flushed with anger, "Well I wouldn't be bringing any of this up if you didn't lie to a complete stranger- like you so eloquently put our meeting!"

"Oh, and how did I lie to you?" Deadpool laughed mockingly.

"You said you were a hero! Obviously, that was a huge lie!" Peter snapped back and as soon as the words left his mouth he wished he could take them back. The mercenary's eyes narrowed into slits and he felt his stomach clench.

How the fuck did he think confronting a heavily armed, nationwide wanted criminal with serious issues in an isolated subway car was smart? Was he really considering skipping a year in school next month, because he was pretty dumb to be doing this? He took a step back as the air got pretty thick between them.

Deadpool stared him down as he looked at his reflection again, "Not gonna kill him Whitey... maybe a little off the top?... Ok, you win Yellow... this time." He spoke and turned back to Peter who jumped as he took another step back.

"I don't even know your name, so why would I even give two flying fucks about what you think of me?" He barked.

Peter looked down as he wondered why he was even confronting this guy? It seemed like a smart idea last night after he printed off the papers. Maybe it was because Peter had a secret love of hero's and held them into a higher light than most people did. Maybe?

The ride was silent for another ten minutes before the train beeped signaling it was his time to get off. Peter looked between the angry mercenary who was looking down to his boots and the open doors. He didn't say anything as he walked off and let the train drive away behind him. Good, he didn't need to ever see that guy again- never!

But the next day why did he go back to the train station at a later time to see DP? Why was he disappointed when the mercenary wasn't there when he got on? Why wasn't Deadpool on the train for the next week that Peter got on the D train? Peter felt the guilt swell inside of him each day that passed when he couldn't apologize to the mercenary. Maybe he wasn't a traditional hero, but he did help people in his own way and who was Peter to call a hero or not? Peter couldn't even save his own ass when the bullies at school got too rough with him.

Before he knew it, a month had flown by and because of his outstanding work in school, with permission from his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, he skipped to his senior year of high school at the age of sixteen. They were so proud of him, and Peter couldn't let them down so he accepted it. Not because he didn't want to go into a more challenging grade- but because he was seen as a freak to his peers and the bullying got worse. It got so bad he started getting to school early to avoid them waiting for him outside, and staying late in the science lab with Mr. Evers till they got tired of waiting and went home. Leaving him to take the late train where he still has yet to see DP.

Peter had begun to realize he most likely would never see the mercenary again and should see it as a blessing, but the guilt was too much. Peter was raised to be kind and forgiving- to listen and know there were two sides to a story before judging. If his Aunt May knew what he did she would be sore with him. He glided down the street on his long board, watching the sun set over the skyscrapers. It was a little later than normal so he knew the D train would be back around any minute now. As he came to the subway entrance he scanned his card as he jumped off his board and picked it up, sliding through the turnstiles. The station was practically deserted except for a homeless man sleeping on the bench and three guys crowding around a dented soda machine, lighting cigarettes. Peter knew in New York you kept to yourself and kept your eyes forward, or else you would hear the stereotypical, 'You lookin' at me?' from anyone caught staring. Not that Deadpool did that... but any New Yorker would if they caught you watching them.

Peter glanced down at his watch and sighed as he bounced his foot.

"Hey, kid!" He glanced over to the group of men in multiple layer jackets and hoods up all looking at him, "You got some spare change? I need a drink" 

Peter shook his head, "Sorry I don't have anything"

One of the guys slapped his friend's shoulder, "Ha Vikky you hear that? Kid doesn't wanna help a brother out", His thick Italian accent making the other guys snort.

"I hear him, Mickey, what a chump" The guy spit to the floor as he blew smoke from his cig.

Peter snorted a bit as a giggle escaped his lips and the guys lifted their shoulders, "Ey what's so funny? Ey Ricky this guy thinks we some kind of comedy show?" Mickey Pointed his cig to Peter who snorted as another giggle broke through.

"I'm sorry- I am so sorry it's just the names" Peter knew he was asking for an ass kicking but it was just too damn funny.

"Eh what the fuck is wrong with you! Vikky you and Mickey wanna show this chump what's so funny?"

"Sure thing Ricky" Mickey cracked his knuckles and Peter felt his face go pale as he took a step back.

"Guys come on can't we talk this out like-" The air was knocked out of him as the first swing got him right in the gut and he bent over, holding his stomach, dropping his board and bag.

"You ain't laughing now is ya kid?" Mickey snapped as the train pulled into the station. The cars flying past, casting a shadow over them. Peter was then pushed back onto his back as the guys stood over him, "Come on kid, I wanna laugh too! What's so funny now?" The doors to the train opened as a figure walked out.

"Oh, are we telling jokes? I have a dirty one. It's called three guys, one bullet." Deadpool walked out holding up a large black gun towards the men.

The three took a step back as Peter cracked a smile and looked up to his assailants.

"Ricky, Mickey, Vikky- meet Deadpool" Peter wheezed as he sat there clutching his stomach.

"Ha ha, seriously? Are those their names?" DP snorted and Peter giggled.

"I know right!"

The guys held their hands up as sweat dotted their heads and DP looked back to them before shaking the gun a bit, "Ricky, Mickey and Vikky- It's been fun exchanging witty banter but I'm going to give you to the count of three to get out of here, or I start cutting branches off the -icky family tree."

"One" He took the safety off the gun and pulled the trigger back.

The guys turned tail and ran for the stairs before he even got to two and the merc looked down to Peter who was looking up at him with a fond smile.

"Don't look at me like that kid." He shoved the gun in his holster and reached his hands out to pick Peter up and set him down on his feet.

"Like what?" Peter smiled bigger to him and Wade narrowed his eyes as he pointed to him.

"Like that! Like I'm some-"

"Hero?" Peter finished quickly and DP got quiet as he looked away and Peter moved closer.

"You saved me Deadpool- wow- um I've never had anyone stand up for me like that." Peter flushed pink as he picked up his fallen bag and skateboard.

Deadpool shrugged, "I'm no hero."

"Yes, you are! You're my hero."

"Baby boy-" Wade started but Peter quickly cut him off.

"Peter"

"What?" DP cocked his head back to him.

Peter blushed bright pink, "Peter Parker, my name uh you didn't get it last time so- um yeah."

"Peter" Wade tested the name out and the teen felt a shiver run up his spine as he nodded.

"I like it! It's an alliteration like mine! Wade Winston Wilson and Peter Parker! Damn!" Wade got excited at that as he clapped his hands quickly like a fan girl and Peter chuckled.

"Wade huh? I like it" Peter shot back like Wade had done for his name and the merc smirked to him.

"Well looks like we missed the last D train for another hour..." Peter looked sadly up to the map that was painted on the other side of the train station wall, half covered in graffiti.

"Hm looks like it." Wade shrugged.

Peter glanced to Wade and offered a sweet smile, "You hungry?"

Deadpool narrowed his eyes, "Baby Boy I'm always feeling the three H's"

"The what?"

"Hungry, Horny, and Hyper" Pool counted off on his fingers as Peter scoffed playfully at the middle one.

"Uhh great? So I know this pretty cool Mexican food place near here" Peter jutted his thumb over his shoulder to the opening of the subway and Deadpool squealed.

"Oh my Gawd, if anything gets me going it's Mexicanfood! Fuck yeah! Calm down Pool he's a child!" He chidded himself and Peter snorted as he grabbed one of Wade's leather strappes and pulled him along to follow.

They walked a little down the street until they came to a small mexican restaraunt that has three chillie peppers dancing on a neon sign out front. Once inside they ordered and took a seat on the back. 

"Sooo where have you been the past month?" Peter sipped his soda in the plastic cup they gave.

"Korea on a top secret mission to assasinate the big guy running things." Deadpool narrowed his eyes.

Peter's mouth dropped open in shock as he leaned forward into the booth table, "Really?"

"Ha! No I was there on a standard DinD case." Wade leaned back into his booth with his arms spread on the booth back.

"DinD?"

"Damsel in distress. Some daughter of a Swiss diplomat was taken hostage by some thugs. The usual ransom and blah bla blah."

"Oh... did you save her?" Peter sipped from his straw with big eyes that made Deadpool feel as though he was looking into Bambie's fucking doe eyes.

"Course I did... took three days to get her back safe and sound with Daddy. My bank account has never looked more fat." DP gave himself a mental high five as Peter nodded.

"Ok so like a job cool... Cool" Peter felt admiration creep up his neck for the mercenary before him as well as butterflies in his stomach.

"So what have you been up to Baby boy? Besides being my second DinD case this month?" Wade cocked his head.

Peter blushed, "I am not a damsel in distress."

"You looked in distress from where I was standing..."

"But I am no damsel." Peter snorted and Wade looked him over with his milky white eyes of his mask.

"No, you're not- Bad Deadpool! He's a fucking kid!" He hissed to himself.

"Who are you talking to?" Peter leaned forward more as their food was brought out and left on their table.

Wade shrugged, "The boxes in my head, yellow and whitey."

Peter nodded as he bit into a taco, "Voices hu?... Ok... do they tell you to do stuff?"

"All the time! Whitey's a total perv- want's me to do things to you that- you know what I'm not gonna finish that" He slid up his mask to his nose and Peter noticed the scarred skin around his neck and lower face. But not wanting to be rude he ignored it as he continued to eat.

"I appreciate that- and what about yellow?"

"Eh, he's a sarcastic shit that likes to point out when I do stupid shit- which is always." Wade shoved the whole taco in his mouth and his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk as he chewed. Peter found it totally cute as he ate his own slowly.

"You never answered my question Petey." Pool unwrapped another taco and began the same eating habits he did earlier.

"Oh uh I skipped a grade and I'm now a senior" Peter paused at the shocked look he was receiving.

"You're pretty smart huh?" 

"I guess so... Science stuff mostly" Peter picked at a piece of lettuce.

"I sucked at school when I was your age, didn't even graduate high school. Flunked out and joined the army as soon as I could."

"Army? What part?"

"Special forces baby boy- the real deal!"

Peter nodded as he nibbled more at his food, "Tell me about it"

"You don't wanna hear about my war days"

"Only if you wanna talk about them- but I would like to hear." Peter nodded towards him and Wade almost squealed as he went into detail what the army did with him once he turned eighteen. They talked for the rest of their meal until they paid and left the building. 

Peter stood on his skateboard as he held onto a strap of Wade's leather outfit and the merc walked, pulling him next to him as they talked. Once they reached the subway entrance Peter hopped off his board and they walked down into the dim station where the train was just pulling in. Peter felt like they could talk forever during the whole ride. He learned about his first mission and the wonderful TGI Fridays in Jacksonville Florida. About his combat skills and special forces training, some guys he met in his opp team that was either dead or decommissioned to different parts of the world to never be heard from again.

Before they knew it the ride had flown by and they were at Peter's stop as the teen stood, "Wow ok so tomorrow you need to tell me how you got out of Birmingham with just a paperclip, a playboy, and ten American dollars tomorrow ok?" Peter pointed to him and Wade nodded.

"You got it Baby boy! Same time, same bat channel!" He waved and Peter waved back as he rushed out the closing doors.

As he skated the rest of the way home he felt his stomach flutter with butterflies at his amazing night with Wade Winston Wilson, the merc with a mouth!

//~~~~~~End Chapter 1~~~~~~~~\\\


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade kind of hang out and get to know each other some more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of all I would love to dedicate this chapter to my AMAZING BETA WRITER Ari_to_Levi_Sama!!!! He is the best beta writer ever!!! I've never had a beta before and he just made it all so perfect and wonderful!!!
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you!!!!
> 
> All my fics will be updated soon everyone!!! Thank you for your amazing reviews!!!

//~~~~~~ch 2~~~~~~~~~\\\

Peter glanced up from his soldering iron and to the giant ticking clock over the science lab chalkboard. A smile broke across his face as he pushed his notebook and binder into his worn satchel. Breaking out into a light run he rushed down the stairs of the science lab, waving a goodbye to the janitor who was mopping down one hallway. Once outside he dropped his skateboard and pushed off down the street. 

He had a good fifteen minutes to catch the D train in time, which was something he personally looked forward to each school day. He had been meeting Deadpool on the train for about two months now and the teen was beginning to feel those butterflies turn into full on hawks in his stomach fluttering about when he was around Wade. But it was a harmless schoolboy crush, nothing too crazy, right? 

Once he reached the subway he slid his key card into the turn styles and rushed down the stairs, his lungs squeezing as he wheezed a bit and rushed to the approaching subway car. He slid in just as the doors shut behind him and he dropped his stuff next to his companion.

"Cutting it pretty close huh, Baby Boy?" Wade leaned against the pole next to him.

Peter glanced at him as he held up a finger to give him a minute. Digging into his backpack pocket he pulled out an inhaler and took two long puffs from it.

Deadpool's eyes narrowed behind the mask, "So fucking cute," he muttered.

"Yeah, asthma is so adorable." Peter shoved the small contraption back into his bag while blushing. He hated using that thing when he felt winded.

"Baby Boy everything about you is adorable." Wade looked to his reflection and nodded to something the boxes might have said.

The teen blushed harder as he looked down to the board that was rolling slightly back and forth with the movement of the train. He wanted to ask him today but his fluttering stomach was keeping him silent.

"So how was school? Do any fun science thingies today? Make a paper mache volcano? Drop an egg from the roof? Make a tornado with some two-liter bottles and tape?"

Peter scoffed as he looked up from his dirty Converse, "I'm working on turning an old phone I found into a soldering gun."

"Whyyy?" DP narrowed his eyes.

"Just to see if I can," Peter shrugged and Wade swooned at how cute his big brain is.

"So uh... I was thinking today we might- well if you want- we could, but we don't have to of course, just saying it would be fun if you would wanna- yeah." Peter scratched behind his head as DP cocked his head to the side.

"What the shit Baby Boy? I didn't catch any of that."

Peter blushed harder as he set a foot on his skateboard and rolled it slightly under his foot, "If you wanna hang out tonight? Maybe we could go to your place?"

Wade was silent for what felt like an eternity to Peter, but when the teen looked up he could see the merc having an internal talk with his boxes before finally facing him, "Would love to Petey-pie but ehhh, you're a little toooo- what's the word I'm looking for Yellow- Ah yes thank you, you're a little to jail bait for me to bring home."

If he thought his cheeks were red before, they must be blood red by now as Peter felt his shoulders come up around his neck to try and hide the flush, "Not to do anything like THAT! I mean just hang out ya know? TV, dinner maybe, I don't know. I only get to see you for like forty-five minutes a day. Just thought ya know- we could hang out outside of the train"

"Ehhhh you wouldn't want to see where I live anyways, it's a total fuck stall. But if going out is what you want, I know a pretty good hole in the wall Chinese place that'll make you call me Daddy when you eat their Kung Pow."

Peter felt a smile grace his face as he nodded, "Sounds like a plan Pool."

True to his word, they got off on the next stop and made their way into the outskirts of the city to a dimly lit Chinese shop. It was super tiny with only two tables in the storefront, but the owner welcomed DP in a warm fashion.

"Huanying Huilai," The old man behind the counter called with a wave to the two.

"Shenme shi gua," DP replied in fluent Chinese which made Peter's eyes go wide and the fluttering in his stomach start up again. The merc was always surprising him in ways he never thought imaginable. 

The two talked for a bit before the man called to the back an order that Peter didn't know and gave DP the ok symbol with his thumb and finger. DP pushed Peter's shoulder slightly and led him to the front table. As they sat in the window Peter wondered what people must think seeing a world wanted merch sitting with a gangly teen in a Chinese- food restaurant. Peter's eyes looked from his own fidgeting hands to Pool's leather covered ones.

"So what did you do today?" Peter asked softly.

DP relaxed back in his plastic chair with a groan, "Ah you know a little of this a little of that. Broke up a drug ring- guess where."

Peter pursed his lips in mock thought, "I'm gonna guess somewhere in the warehouse district?"

"Bingo." DP made a mock gun out of his finger and fired it with a snap.

"Man, what is it about bad guys and warehouses? It's always a warehouse or a shipping yard- or- or some dark ally!" Peter huffed in a laugh as DP joined him.

"Ahah yeah and the fuck wad's wonder how they get caught every time!"

The two of them just relaxed in a soft conversation about criminals and how they should watch CSI or even a fucking movie to see how not to act. Before they knew it a bell sounded and they looked up to see the man holding a large paper bag out to them with a smile. DP tried to pay but the guy said something in Chinese, to which Pool slapped him on the shoulder and pulled Peter by his sleeve out the door. 

"I didn't know you knew Chinese." Peter followed DP as he rounded to the alley next to the shop they just came out.

"I know several languages, Baby Boy. All part of being an international mercenary slash pimp." Deadpool came to a stop next to the filthy smelling dumpster to which Peter covered his nose with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"What are we doing back here?"

"You know what realtors always say, location, location, and location." DP reached up with his free hand above himself to pull down the fire escape ladder. It gave a loud screech as it lowered a few feet off the ground.

"After you," Wade held his hand out like he was holding a door.

Peter gave a smile as he accepted the offer and began to climb, with Wade inches behind him in case he slipped. 

"Yes, I see the ass on this kid! You don't have to paint me a picture!" Wade hissed and Peter felt his face heat up.

"Uhhh."

"See Yellow! You made him feel awkward!"

Peter brushed off the flirting as he swung a leg over the brick rooftop and pulled himself onto the pebble-lined floor. They walked to the other end and took a seat next to the dim neon lights for the restaurant lighting their meal. DP pulled out two boxes and set them before Peter with chopsticks stuck in them and pulled out an extra large box for himself.

"Bon appetite!" Wade held his hands out as he rolled up the bottom of his mask.

Peter took notice of the deep scars covering the top of his neck and lower face just like back at the Mexican place. Wade paused as he brought a hand up to his mask, "I can keep it on if it's making you sick?"

Peter felt his stomach lurch at the idea of hurting Wade as he shook his head, "No, not at all! It doesn't bother me at all!"

Wade gave a small smile as he picked up some chicken with his own chopsticks and began to eat.

Peter looked down to his own and at seeing no fork he tried his damned hardest with the chopsticks. The piece of chicken kept sliding out of the two sticks and he growled after the fifth attempt.

From it all, Wade began to laugh as Peter blushed in embarrassment, "Ok, so I can't use chopsticks! What's the big deal?"

"You skipped a year of high school and can build a magnetic lockout of soda cans and a magnet, but you can't pick a piece of chicken up with a stick!" Wade cackled as he held his sides.

The teen set down his food with a pout as he looked down to his skateboard that was strapped to his bag. Something came to his peripheral vision and he turned to see Wade holding out of a piece of Kung Pow chicken in his own chopsticks with a very sweet smile.

"Can't have you starving now can we Baby Boy?" He offered and Peter cracked a smile as he leaned forward and bit the chicken.

A groan left his lips, "Oh Daddy!"

Wade froze, eyes of his mask wide and body frozen as Peter picked at another piece but with his fingers this time. The teen noticed his face and swallowed, "What? You said it was so good I'd call you Daddy. Well, it's good!"

"Fucking damn," Wade hissed as he moved the box to cover his lower half and cross his legs on the ledge, "Don't say that again unless you want a face full of this ugly mug kid!"

Peter paused as he finally got a semi-strong hold of his utensils and took another bite, "Ok."

Wade went back to eating his food but Peter smirked as he lowered the food from his face, "Daddy."

Wade winced and glared at the now laughing teen, "You are so asking for a spanking young man!"

"I think you'd like that more than me, Wade."

"Damn straight."

They spent the rest of their meal throwing food and chopsticks back at each other until it was all gone. They climbed down and DP walked Peter back to the train station, where they got back on their D-line.

"This was fun... we should so do it again soon," Peter leaned against the large window.

"Yeah it was pretty fun," Wade had already lowered the other half of his mask.

Silence finally found them as Peter looked up to him with hesitation, "So my birthday is next month."

"Oh yeah? Seventeen, huh?"

Peter's face turned pink as he nodded and looked down, "Yeah so like one number away from eighteen."

Wade paused but nodded, "Yup."

Silence filled the train as it drove on and every time Peter peeked up at Wade the merc looked to be having a very intense conversation in his head. Peter took pity on the older man and quickly changed the subject.

"Um, so tomorrow I have this field trip to Oscorp." He fiddled with his jacket button.

"Oh yeah? I always get the heeby-jeebies when I walk by that place," Wade shivered at the memory.

"Well my parents use to work there when I was a kid so I wanted to see how much it's changed."

"Where do they work now?" 

Peter paused as he looked out the fast moving window, "Uh, they died when I was like six. I live with my Aunt and Uncle now."

Wade nodded as he followed Peter's eyes to look out the window before shrugging, "That sucks."

Peter snorted as a giggle escaped his lips; wow! Whenever he told people that his parents were dead he always got the same answer, 'Oh, I'm so sorry', or 'At least they're in a better place', oh, and his favorite, 'I know how you feel, my grandma died last year'. Pfft, yeah like people knew how he felt with false apologies and pity dripping off their words. But Wade, wow, trust Wade to always be different.

"Yeah totally sucks dude." He smiled up at him and Wade back.

"Soooo my Aunt knows I'm going to be late tomorrow anyways, so... Maybe wanna get dinner again?"

Wade pursed his lips in a thinking face before blurting out, "Fuck yeah."

"Awesome," Peter felt his butterfly's bloom out into full on hawks again as he bit back a- very manly- squeal.

The sub car opened and Peter was about to say goodbye when he paused and looked out to see a group of kids from his high school loitering on the staircase by the exit. His left foot raised in a move to go but wouldn't move.

"Peter? You ok?" Wade looked at him and then back to the kids on the stairs.

The kids must have noticed him because a few got up, "Hey Parker!"

Peter felt his stomach hawks die and replaced with ice cold water. 

"Ummm, uh..."

"You know those guys Peter?" Wade asked as he watched through the window as the teens laughed and muttered something to each other.

Slowly the doors began to close as Peter took a step back into the car and the train lurched as it continued on its way. Through the window, Peter saw the jocks laugh at him as if he were running away.

"Uh, you missed your stop," Wade spoke into his ear, making Peter jump so far back he hit the pole behind him. 

He looked down to his feet, "Oh uh yeah I can get off at the next stop." Peter kicked his scratched up shoes against the metal floor.

Wade read the situation before nodding, "Ok so you obviously know those guys... They mess with you or something?"

Peter kept quiet as he kicked a piece of balled up trash on the floor.

"They go to your school?"

"Yeah they- they're jerks, I just ignore them," Peter muttered out feeling his face flush. No way was a strong guy like Wade going to see him scared like that again.

"Do they ignore you?"

Peter's silence told him enough as Wade sighed, "Want me to talk to them for you? I can be very persuasive. Oh, and by talk I mean cut a finger or two off."

"No no no no." Peter shook his hands quickly back and forth but Wade lifted his hand to place it on Peter's shoulder.

"Kid, I know bullies- I use to fight them when I was your age."

"Uh well I was always taught to use my brain rather than my fists," Peter shrugged.

"Well unless you're fighting zombies kid, the brain isn't really that effective when laying some hurt down on some ass faces."

Peter snorted as a smile broke across his face, "I'll be fine. I just have to avoid them for the rest of the year, then college- yay, college," He gave an exaggerated woop and Wade rolled his eyes.

"Whatever kid, but if you ever need someone to teach you to throw a good punch, I'm your guy." Wade placed a gloved hand over his own chest and Peter nodded.

"Thanks, Wade."

"Anything for you Baby Boy,"He winked to Peter.

The drive continued on for another twenty minutes before stopping in a dark and dank subway stop with flickering lights.

"Oh uh I guess I'll get off here?" Peter stepped out but noticed Wade walk out with him. Looking up to the hero Wade shrugged.

"This is my stop."

"Oh."

They walked to the above ground and Peter paused at the exit when he saw what side of town he was in. The sewers let off an ominous steam from the warm sewers below, the blacktop misty and wet as trash littered its deserted streets. Buildings had bars on windows and graffiti covered every lower surface it could touch.

Wade wrapped a finger around one of Peter's belt loops and with a firm tug, he pulled the kid with him down the street.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he clutched his skateboard to his chest.

Wade didn't answer as they walked by a group of scantily clad women who all waved to Wade, "Hey, Deadpool baby, how's it shakin'?", "Hola, Papi", "Who's the cutie?"

Deadpool paused and waved back to them, "Ladies, this is Baby Boy. Baby Boy, this is Sparkle, Angel, Chastity and Glitter."

Peter blushed bright red as Wade's finger never left his belt loop and pulled him closer to the warm body of Wades, "Uh, hi? My name's Peter actually."

"Aw, he's so cute!" Glitter reached out a well-manicured hand and squeezed his cheek.

"A little young for you isn't he?" Angle sized up the teen with round raccoon eyes.

Sparkle reached out and ran her hand through Peter's fluffy hair, "Oh he's so Wade's type! Total twink! Oh, your hair is so soft!"

"Ladies ladies woah-woah!" Wade pulled Peter back a bit as the woman released him and pouted at the loss of the cute kid.

"Petey and I are just friends." Wade released his belt loop and slung a strong arm around Peter's shoulders.

"Awww, but look at that face! Who wouldn't want to ram this hot piece of ass?" Glitter went back to pinching his cheeks and Peter blushed bright red.

"Uh, thank you? Mrs. Glitter?" Peter forced a smile and all the women cooed at how adorable he was.

"Well, ladies we have to go. Say bye to the nice strippers, Petey." Wade pushed his lower back towards the women.

"Uh it was very lovely meeting you ladies." Peter lifted a hand in a wave and the women cooed again.

"Bring him back soon, Wade! He's so cute!" Glitter called as the two walked down the street to a long line of cabs. 

Wade saw one particular cab and tapped the roof and the window rolled down to see a dark skinned boy with a large goofy smile and a thick accent, "Good evening, Mr. Pool. Will you be needing a ride?"

"Dopinder my main man! Not for me but for my doe-eyed companion here with the great ass!" Wade leaned into the open window of the passenger side to fist bump his friend.

"Anyone that is a friend of Deadpool is a friend of mine." Dopinder waved to Peter who was blushing furiously at the compliment Wade gave his ass as he waved back.

Wade opened the passenger door and motioned to Peter to get in.

"Uh?" Peter was confused.

"No way am I letting you walk home kid. I'd fucking lose my shit if something happened to you. Dopinder will drive you home."

Peter nodded as he got into the front seat and Wade shut the door behind him, "You two have fun gossiping about me."

"You're not coming?" Peter asked.

"Nah I live just up the block. Night night, Baby Boy," Deadpool leaned into the car and planted a kiss on Peter's cheek through his mask. Peter felt his whole body fire up as Wade slapped the roof of the cab and Dopinder pulled out onto the deserted road.

In the side mirror Peter watched Wade get smaller and smaller the farther they went before they rounded a corner and he slouched in his seat.

"So how long have you and Mr. Pool been dating?" Dopinder asked happily.

Peter felt his whole face turn beat red as he opened his mouth wide.

//~~~~~~End Chapter 2~~~~~~~~\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know what you think!!! Reviews make me so happy!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might seem a bit rushed but I REALLY WANNA GET TO THE ACTION!!!! More details for the next chapter I PROMISE!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!! I'M NOT DEAD I SWEAR!!!  
> This chapter is SUPER short but I do it because the next 2 chapters are pretty long!!!
> 
> I'd like to thank my beta Levi! He's the best like totally the best!!! 
> 
> I PROMISE I'll get around to thanking my reviewers soon! Ya'll are so kind and amazing!!!

//~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~\\\

"Peter? Where do you think you're going? Don't walk away from me," Uncle Ben called from the bottom of the stairs as Peter paused at the top and turned to look at him.

"You're not my dad! Stop trying to act like it!" He wished he didn't say it, but gosh his teenage hormones have been making him moody lately.

"Honey, we just want to know where you were so late." Aunt May placed a hand on the stair rail next to Ben with concern on her face.

Peter licked his lips as he tried to calm down, "I told you, I missed my stop. I took a cab home."

"With what money?" Ben pushed and Peter groaned.

"A friend helped me out."

Aunt May placed a hand on Ben's shoulder to calm him down, "A friend from school?"

Peter swallowed as his eyes looked away, "Yeah from school. He's in my anatomy class."

His Aunt and Uncle looked at each other before back to him, "Is that who you've been hanging out every day with?"

"Yeah we're going to the field trip tomorrow together so - yeah," Peter scratched his head as he tried to not force the lie too much. 

Ben nodded. "Well, ok, that's all you had to tell us, Mr. Moody."

Peter's face flushed at being treated so childish, "I tried but you got all interrogating like when I walked in."

"I made some spaghetti. Your plates in the microwave." May smiled up to him as Ben rolled his eyes at how easily his wife gave into Peter's puppy dog eyes.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry. I'll take it for lunch tomorrow. Night!" He turned away quickly and rushed up to his room and locked the door tight.

Leaning his head onto the wooden surface he sighed against the paper covered wood. His room was covered in blueprints and tools from his tinkering and such. But instead of thinking of turbines and schematics he was thinking of a certain red and black clad figure. Throwing his body onto the bed with a bounce he smiled as he thought of seeing Wade tomorrow. He always got this flustered when he thought of Wade and seeing him, even when he just saw him forty minutes ago. 

Like he said earlier... teenage hormones.  
Toeing off his shoes, he flopped onto his stomach stretched out as he reached for his chemistry book. Snapping on his small overhead light, he flipped three chapters ahead of what the class was studying and began to read. The clock on his bedside table blinked midnight before a knock came to his door.

"Lights out, kid!" Ben called through the door before walking away.

"Ok, night!" Peter turned off the light but waited a full three minutes before flipping it back on and going back to work.

He just finished chapter sixteen when he looked at the clock to see it read three AM. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes behind his glasses and leaned his chin on the book. Hazel eyes scanned the page about the chemical imbalance of two prot-.....

A lick to his ear had him gasping as he pushed his forehead into his book. Teeth took ahold of his lobe and gave a teasing nibble. Closing his eyes he felt leather grind into his lower back and he bit his lip to hide the moan.

"Do you have eleven protons?" A voice whispered into his ear as Peter choked on another moan.

"What?" He asked as the figure behind him pushed his hips down onto Peter's own.

"Cause you're sodium fine." The merc chuckled at his own joke as Peter just pressed his face into his book.

Fingers trailed down his side 'til they came to his pants and snuck under his stomach to flip open the button.

"If I was an enzyme, I'd be DNA helicase so I could unzip your genes." He jokes as he slid the zipper down Peter's pants and gave them a tug down.

Peter could only buck his hips back into Wade as the merc snuck a hand over and down into his pants.

A leather finger trailed up from the base of his cock to his stomach, "Billions of neutrinos penetrate you every second... Mind if I join in?"

Peter choked on his words as Wade wrapped his hand around Peter fully erect member and gave a strong pull as the teen arched into his touch.

"Wade," he whispered into the touch.

"Say my name, Baby Boy," Wade pumped faster as Peter shivered.

"Wa-de."

"That as loud as you can go?"

Peter clenched his eyes shut as his body clenched, "Wade!"  
His whole body convulsed as he came, eyes shooting open to see a book full of equations and thesis summaries on chemical reactions. Feeling his body still quaking he lifted his head from the book and looked around his room to see absolutely no one there. His face flushed bright red as he sat up quickly, still dressed in yesterday's clothes. He could feel the sticky liquid in his boxers as he winced, pushing off of his bed towards the bathroom connected to his room.

After showering he changed and grabbed his backpack off of the floor before rushing out his door and taking the stairs three at a time. Once at the bottom he noticed his Aunt and Uncle in the kitchen. Aunt May was cooking eggs while Ben was reading the paper. Peter rushed past them with a quick kiss on the cheek to Aunt May as he grabbed a piece of toast and his skateboard that was leaning against the back door.

"Peter, I made breakfast!" Aunt May showed him her skillet of eggs and he smiled to her as he snatched a water bottle from the fridge.

"Sorry, I gotta head out to catch the train. Can't be late for my field trip and all - you know science." He shrugged as he opened the door.  
"Who's Wade?" Bed asked casually as he flipped to the next page of his paper.

Peter froze with one foot raised as he turned back, "Uh, who?"  
"Wade? Were you calling him this early to fight? Heard you yelling something fierce upstairs," Ben looked up to him and Peter blushed bright red. 

"Uh, Wade - is my friend I told you about from - ANATOMY! Yeah, he uh - he can't come today so I was - pretty peeved." He felt the flush creep down his neck to his chest to spread across his body. Wow, this was embarrassing.

Aunt May flipped the eggs, "Well, maybe he's not as into science as you are, dear." 

Peter recalled all the science sex talk in his dream that Wade muttered into his ear as he jerked Peter off in his dream, "Oh, oh I think he might be into science."  
"Well, a good friend is understanding so go easy on the kid. Have fun today," Ben went back to reading the sports column.  
Aunt May handed Peter a paper bag with his name written on it, "I packed that spaghetti from last night. Have a good day." She kissed his cheek and ushered him out the door.

Peter skated down the street as he tried to get a grip on his life. Wow, could things really get any worse than this?

Apparently, it could and it did. Good old Parker-luck has finally paid off for Peter Parker because, as if his life wasn't already enough of a trial and error, THIS HAPPENS!

Peter stumbled down the subway car, eyes blurry, sweat dotting his brow, body aching. All from that damn spider bite, he got while on his field trip. He stood in the subway station, breathing labored as he swiped at his forehead to wipe away the sweat. All he wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep. But everytime his eyes drifted shut a lightning bolt would shoot off behind his eyes shocking him awake somehow. 

Like warning him if he passed out here he would be in trouble. 

Coughing from the dry feeling in his throat he heard the train approaching and sighed in relief. Once it stopped the doors slid open and he stumbled inside, clutching to the metal pole for support.

"Peter? What happened? You look like Kristin Steward feels man, and that is not a good feeling. Petey?" Wade came closer as Peter leaned into his presence.

The tingling sensation finally died down as he slumped into Wade's arms.

"Woah kid, you're burning up" Wade slid off a glove and pressed his scarred skin to his head.

"I - bite - there's - " Peter tried to talk but the dizziness got too much as he collapsed into Wade's arms, darkness coming for him finally.

//~~~~~~~End Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo whatcha think???? Next chapter coming soon!!!
> 
> Also thanks for the amazing reviews!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up to a new body, new surroundings, and new powers!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone!!! I've been getting use to my new schedule! Anyways!!!! This chapter is dedicated to my amazing Beta Levi!!! He's amazing!!! 
> 
> So I'm really really excited about posting when Peter becomes Spiderman! I've tried to slow myself down but it's difficult when I have so many ideas ahhh!!!

//~~~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~\\\

The smell of taco meat was the first thing to pierce his sleep and wake his foggy mind. Groaning, he sat up, clutching his eyes shut and rubbing his face with his clammy hands. Clanging pans had him cracking his eyes open as he looked around the dark room.

It was absolutely filthy as his face scrunched up at the trash that covered the floor. A mixture between old newspapers, pizza boxes, taco wrappers, a few guns there and here, bullets and a wall on the other side that was covered in pictures of people that had X's over their faces. Where the hell was he?

"You're adding too much cumin." A voice next to him sounded and Peter looked to his right but saw no one as he looked around. It sounded like they had been in the same room as him... weird.

"I'll cum in anything I want as much as I want to, thank you very much, you sexy beast of the underworld," Wades voice spoke and it felt so close that Peter almost covered his ears at how loud it was. 

He was the only person in the room but it felt like he was standing right next to the voices.

"Real mature! You think this is what that sick kid needs? Make him soup!" The old voice chided.

Peter covered his ears as he brought his knees up to his chest and looked down to see a small stuffed unicorn sitting on his pillow.

"Soup is for pussies! Baby Boy needs meat--and not just any meat! My meat! My meat cures all that ails--well except for blindness. Sorry babe."

"Such an ass."

A dreamy sigh followed, "Yeah, he does right? But fuck he has these two neon lights flashing over his head that reads, 'Jail Bait.' Gosh, how can a sixteen-year-old have an ass like that! I looked like Urkel when I was his age. Life is so not fair."

"Says the walking cancer," the old woman muttered.

"Says the blind hag," Wade snapped back as more sizzling was heard.

Peter pushed on his ears to block out the loud talking but suddenly a car alarm went off and he jumped and looked to the window. Grabbing Wade's pillow he bent it over his head and walked to the dusty window to see no car outside. It sounded like it was going off right out the window. 

Closing his eyes again he stood in the filthy room and tried to focus on one sound. Wade... he could focus on--what was.. Was that Wade's breathing? If he listened close enough he could swear he heard it. Slowly the sounds faded and he dropped the pillow with a sigh. What the hell is going on?

Peter looked down to his clothes to see he was missing a shirt and just had on his gray jeans and socks. He looked around for his shirt but saw it nowhere in the mess. Reaching out for the door he wrapped his hand around the metal handle and with a pull the small metal ball yanked off the door and dented under his fingers. Peter's eyes went wide as he looked at the still closed door and the crushed metal ball in his hand. 

"Uh uh." He tried to open his hand but it wouldn't open from the metal handle, like it was super glued to it somehow.

Shaking his hand he reached out to the door and laid his hand over the missing metal handle and just like before his hand stuck flat to the surface.

Giving a tug the door pulled off it's hinges and he shouted in shock as he pushed it back into place and stood there with one hand holding up the broken off door and one hand around a crushed metal ball. What the hell was going on?

"W-Wade?" Peter called out and winced as it echoed in his ears at how loud he was.

Footsteps on the stairs were heard as a knock came to the door. "Baby boy? You ok?"

Peter took a step back from the door still attached to his hand and there on the other end stood Wade in the empty doorway staring at him with wide eyes. Peter held the door up three inches off the ground by just having his hand flat onto the surface, "Uhhh, what the shit?"

Peter looked between the handle and the door as a blush crept up his face, "Wade, I swear I have no idea what's-"

"You're ripped!" Wade gestured to his stomach and Peter looked down to see his once flat stomach that had a bit of baby fat still on it, was now a ripped washboard with toned arms that were so not the spaghetti noodles he had this morning.

"Uh, puberty?" Peter forced a smile as Wade practically eye fucked Peter's body.

Wade came closer and pointed to his stomach, "Those... were not there when I took you to bed earlier."

"You took me to bed?" Peter blushed harder.

"Yeah, you had a fever; and what the fuck is going on with the door?"

Peter looked back to the door and shrugged, "Um, I'm kind of stuck?"

"Stuck?" Wade placed one hand on Peters' wrist and the other on the door and pulled at both of them.

"Is this one of those things where you masturbate too much?" Wade asked Peter as he gave another tug on the door.

Peter remembered the other night his wet dream and his whole neck and shoulders bloomed pink, "No!"

"Your face tells me otherwise, ooh you little freak. Deadpool like--no, bad Deadpool!"

"Can you get this off?"

"What, who said anything about getting off? Not me!" Wade gave a forced laughter as Peter cocked a brow.

"The door... can you get it off, please? I'm trying really hard not to freak out."

"Uh, sure" Wade went to the other side and gripped both sides as he pulled, "Maximum Effort!" 

With a giant pull, the door flew off Peter's hand and Wade went sprawling across the dirty floor with the door on top of him.

"Wade, you ok?" Peter rushed to his side and the merc gave him a thumbs up.

Peter held out a hand and Wade took it as the teen pulled him up with no effort whatsoever. But when the teen tried to pull away his hand was stuck onto Wade's own.

"Oh... ohhh this is going to make for some awkward bathroom talk." Wade tried to tug away but it was stuck like the door.

"Wade, what happened to me?" Peter looked to the door knob in his other hand and back to Wade.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, kid. You just passed out on me in the train, so I carried you back to my place to sleep it off," Wade shrugged.

Peter looked around the dirty room once more, "Your place?"

"Yeah, ain't it purdy," Wade smiled to his home and Peter forced a smile as he nodded.

"Let's get to the bottom of this, Baby Boy! To the bat cave!" Wade jerked the teen to follow him downstairs.

Thirty minutes later and a lot of pushing and pulling--and not the fun kind as DP wanted. Peter was sitting at the kitchen table with oven mitts on to keep him from sticking to things. Peter told Wade and the strange old blind woman what happened to him earlier with the spider bite.

"It was a glowing blue spider, like glowing with radiation! I didn't think anything would happen besides losing my lunch and a few sick days!" Peter finished as Wade nodded.

"So, bitten by a radioactive spider, enhanced senses, super strength andddd sticking to anything you touch? Yup, just as I suspected." Wade rubbed his chin through the mask.

"What?" Peter leaned forward.

"You, my friend, have superhero-itis," Wade pointed to him.

"What? Superhero? Me?"

Wade threw his hands up, "Yeah! Like every good hero, you have a bad ass origin story now! Puny Peter Parker Packs Rare Radioactive Spider Bite! Turns from the cute boy next door to sexy power bottom overnight!"

Peter just blinked at Wade as he glanced to the old blind woman who was eating some taco meat that Wade made. "Uh, I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Al, " She said the same time Wade spouted, "Blind Al."

"Uh, Al... what do you think this is?" Peter motioned with his mitten hands to her.

"Honestly? This all sounds like I just took too much cocaine. I'm going to bed." She lifted herself up and shuffled away to bed as Wade gave her big round bottom a tap to rush her along before turning back to Peter.

"Wade, I'm starting to freak out." Peter felt his hands begin to shake in the mittens.

Deadpool dropped before him and took his mitten hands into his own and squeezed them, "You're gonna be fine, Baby Boy, it's still night so you should get some sleep."

Peter's eyes flew to the Hello Kitty clock that had moving eyes and a swinging tail and shouted at the time as he jumped up. "Three AM! My Aunt and Uncle are gonna kill me!"

Standing he spun around three times before facing Wade and paused with oven mitts raised, "My shirt and my stuff! I gotta go!"

"You sure it's ok to leave like this?" Wade stood and walked to the couch in the connecting living room and pulled his shirt off the recliner and picked up his bag and board.

"Trust me, I have to go or they'll send out the whole Neighborhood Watch on me!" He shoved on his shirt and shoes that were sitting at the recliners side.

"Ok... um... tomorrow?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, it's Saturday so I'll come back here, uh, lunchtime?" Peter asked as he backed away to the door.

"Ok... just don't touch anything on the way home," Wade warned as he walked him outside and the teen threw him the oven mittens when he took off on his board.

"Will do! Thanks, Wade! I owe you." Peter smiled to him before kicking off and gliding down the street as Wade watched.

He passed by the street where the prostitutes stood and the three waved to him.

"Get home, kid! Your parents must be worried sick!" Angel called.

"Night night, sweetie!" Glitter called.

"Night ladies!" Peter flew by them as he waved his goodbye.

When Peter finally got home he noticed all the lights were on and winced as he rushed up the steps. Looking down to the handle, he slowly and gently with his thumb and index fingers twisted the handle and it opened gently without sticking to his fingers. With a sigh of releaf, he walked into see his Aunt and Uncle sitting at the dinner table. Aunt May jumped up and rushed to him as she took his cheeks into her hand.

"Oh, Peter, we were so worried!" She hugged him and Peter kept his hands up as not to accidentally stick to anything.

"I'm fine, Aunt May, totally fine!" He smiled at her as she pulled away and touched his cheek again.

"Young man, where were you? I called the school twice and they said you disappeared in the middle of the tour! It's close to four AM and your Aunt and I have to be up in three hours to go to work!" Ben yelled as he stood up with a pinched look on his brow.

"Ben, calm down! He's home and safe, that's all that matters." May smoothed out Peters shirt as she kept touching his hair or his cheek as Peter took a step away from her.

"No, May, he's coming home later and later with no call, no heads up--what were you doing all this time!" Ben crossed his arms.

Peter sighed as he walked to the fridge and opened it with his elbow and looked into the food, "I ditched with Wade--we--went back to his place to hang out."

Peter's stomach growled as he looked at the tons of food. Slowly he grabbed a milk carton and pulled away to see that it didn't stick to his hands. With a smile, he started pulling frozen foods, sodas, milk, leftovers and can of open olives. When he stood back up his Aunt and Uncle were looking at him like he had two heads as he crept around them with his arms full.

"You were at Wade's? All night?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, we played some video games and I fell asleep. Won't happen again." Peter smiled at them as he adjusted the food in his arms.

Ben was about to open his mouth when May set a hand on his shoulder and shook her head as she spoke next, "All that matters is that he's finally making friends Ben. Peter, just call next time, okay sweetie?"

Peter winked at her and nodded as he balanced a frozen pizza on the jar of olives and carton of milk, "Yeah, yeah, sure! I'm gonna go to bed! Night!" He disappeared up the stairs with the food as Ben and May watched.

"He took a frozen pizza?" Ben asked his wife who shrugged an 'I-don't-know' look to him.

"Teenagers," Ben huffed as May giggled and patted his back to tell him to go to bed.

//~~~~~~~~End Chapter 4~~~~~~~~\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think!!!! I love all your reviews!!! They make me want to post faster and more!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has an idea or two about what he should do with his powers!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to once again thank my amazing beta Levi!!! You're amazing!!!
> 
> So I hope you all don't think this is too rushed!!! Your reviews make me smile so much!!!

//~~~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~\\\

"Ok, just, don't touch anything on the way home," Wade warned his millennial-like companion while he watched from the porch as he caught the oven mitts tossed to him. 

"Will do! Thanks, Wade! I owe you!" Peter called back as he glided down the cracked sidewalk.

 

"Hmmm," Wade glared up at the burnt out lightbulb on the porch before dropping the mitts and jumped over the railing of the porch. He took off in a sprint to the direction Peter skated off in.

The freakin' kid passed out on a subway car! Anything could have happened to him if we weren't there!

(WE want to do those things to him)

"Shut up." Wade spotted Peter going around a corner and rushed to follow.

[Well, he's not lying, broski]

(The truth shall set us free)

"I was as innocent as a choir boy!"

(But your thoughts weren't! Taking off his shirt like that?)

[Ohhh, you tell him girlfriend *snap* *snap*]

"He had a fever! I was cooling him off!" 

(Oh, so now you're a doctor? You can feel fevers?)

[I say we should have stuck our 'thermometer' up his-]

"Not listening!" Deadpool spotted a yellow cab with the familiar paper flower dangling in the mirror.

"Fuck this walking shit!" Wade slid into the passenger seat next to Dopinder who was texting on his small cracked phone.

"Oh, greetings Mr. Pool! How are you on this-"

"Follow that ass!" Wade pointed to Peter in the distance as he scooted his skateboard around an overturned trashcan.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Pool!" Dopinder shoved his phone into the cup holder and flipped his gold light to green, which meant he was taken for the night.

They followed at a good distance as Wade slouched in the seat to make sure he wasn't spotted.

"Why are we following Mr. Peter?" Dopinder looked down to Wade.

"Don't look at me, look at the road! And we are not following him we- HE TOOK A LEFT GO!" Wade jerked the wheel to the left as they caught sight of Peter down the street by now.

Dopinder controlled the car and looked ahead of him as Wade continued, "We are making sure he gets home okay, my dear friend."

"Oh, okay... Uh, why is Mr. Peter out so late?"

"Because Daddy has a thing about tucking his Baby Boy in for bed."

(Perv)

[Mega perv]

"Oh... okay..." They followed in silence with only the low music of tambourines and sitar music to play in the background.

Wade sighed as he watched his Baby Boy glide on that board like he was an angel on wings. Since he met the kid he's been holding back looking into him. That was hard--well a lot of things were hard right now. But not looking him up was super difficult. Deadpool had a file on practically everyone! Even the taco guy in the meat truck that hung around 5th Ave on Tuesdays, Chuck, a pretty nice guy--wife and two point three kids with a dream to someday play the piano for Oprah. 

Yeah, when Deadpool looked into a person, he found everything: strengths, weaknesses, habits, favorite color, family members, jobs, etc, etc.... et-fucking-cetera....

Anyways, he wanted to look Peter Parker up, but he knew the kid's record would be fucking spotless... Probably straight-A kid, white picket fence, future CEO material for some science thing... Wade didn't want to get any more attached than he already had become to the teen. Hell, he didn't even know the damn kid's address... which made this all the more exciting.

They pulled around a final corner and Deadpool instructed him to turn off his headlights and pull off to the side. Wade watched as Peter passed a series of small houses all surrounded by chain link fences and had the garbage cans pulled out to the front all neat-like. Peter hopped off the board and looked up to the house to see all the lights on and the teen sighed.

"Ohhh someone's about to get in trouble," Deadpool sang as Peter opened the chain fence and closed it behind him. Once he disappeared inside Deadpool faced forward and sighed.

"Would you like me to drive you back, Mr. Pool?" 

Wade thought about it for a second before turning forward, "Yeah, let's go."

As they drove Dopinder looked to him with a smile. "You like Mr. Peter."

Wade glared up at him before his glare softened and he flopped his head back, "That obvious?"

"Only a lot, Mr. Pool. But it is fine. You should tell him that you like him."

"Dopinder, do I tell you how to do your job?" DP looked to him as the taxi driver nodded his head.

"Frequently, Mr. Pool."

"Oh... Hm... Well, don't tell me what to do, kid. I have my ways and I'll do what I do best." Wade crossed his arms.

"And what would that be, Mr. Pool?"

(Yeah, I wanna hear this)

[Grace us with your wise words, Mr. Swami]

"I'm gonna wack it a few times and call it a night." Wade made a jerk off motion as Dolpinder snorted and looked back as they drove back the way they came with the lights on this time. 

(Charming)

[You are so mature]

"Yeah, I know" Wade smiled at his reflection in the window.

That night Peter sat crossed legged on his bed with food surrounding him as he shoved more cold pasta into his mouth with one hand, while the other was held up to his eyes. Even with his glasses, he felt like he could see the intricate lines on his fingers as if looking through a magnifying glass. But, there on his tips were microscopic hairs that resembled something you might see on a... spider? He went into his bathroom and after searching his body he found the hairs on the bottom of his feet as well, but luckily nowhere else.

Peter tilted the can of olives back and took a few into his mouth, as well as the juice, and wiped his wet chin on his sleeve.

All night he moved from different positions from his bed, to the computer, to the floor while reading some printed articles on spider bites. First, he googled spider bites and it was almost enough to bring back up the food he just inhaled. But after some deeper research, he found more and more linking to Oscorp and their cross-species genetic research. Peter pushed the papers aside as he walked to his wall that was opposite of his door and, with deep concentration, he placed both hands on the wall and with a tug found them securely suctioned on there. Next, he placed his foot on the wall and found it sticking as well as he easily pulled his body up to stick to the wall by his hands and feet. With new found excitement, he crawled to the ceiling and a huge smile broke across his face as he thought of how cool this all was. 

"So cool." He whispered.

Footsteps were heard as Peter quickly looked to the door and saw the handle moving. As if in slow motion he flipped down and landed on his feet in shock. How the hell did he just do that?

The door opened to reveal a fully dressed Uncle Ben who was looking to him like he was crazy, "Did you stay up all night?"

Peter stood there looking between his Uncle and the cluttered mess around his room before crossing his arms, "Uh, uh yeah, just--working on some homework."

Ben continues to stare at him like he was crazy before shaking his head, "Well we're heading out, I'm dropping your Aunt off at the hospital. You have any plans today?"

Peter glanced up at the ceiling, "Probably just gonna... hang around, ya know?"

Ben nodded. "Okay, well, May's making meatloaf tonight so I suggest eating before we get home." Ben made a strained face as Peter cracked a smile. It was a joke between them whenever Aunt May made her famous meatloaf that she thought they loved but really didn't have the heart to tell her it tasted like roadkill blended into a smoothie.

"I'll hide you some chips in the tool box." Peter nodded as his Uncle thanked him with a relieved sigh before closing the door.

Once he was alone Peter jumped into the shower, changed into some clean clothes and tried to comb his poofy hair but with no luck. Not that he wanted to look good or anything today, ya know? Once Peter was sure he was alone in the house he loaded up some papers he printed out into his satchel and left on his skateboard. It was still a bit too early to head to Wade's so Peter stopped by the library and grabbed a few books on insects, specifically spiders.

When it got a little closer he checked them all out and glided down the street. As he went he noticed a blonde woman waving him down and he recognized her from one of the street ladies from the other nights.

"Petey, baby! We keep runnin' into each other." Glitter walked up to him as she straightened out her giant fuzzy sweater that had a cat playing with yarn on it. She looked completely different from the nighttime Glitter. This Glitter went from mini skirt and leather bra to big sweater, some yoga pants and uggs with little pink hearts on them, her makeup washed away and hair in a messy bun.

"Glitter, hey! How's it going?" Peter adjusted his hold on the books, not really feeling their weight and he made a mental note to check on that strength thing later.

She shrugged as she pulled her small black purse up to her shoulder and held three plastic bags in her hand, "Oh, it's fine, just running some errands before work tonight." Her voice was raspy but in an adorable kind of way that reminded him of that old TV show 'The Nanny' that played on reruns at night sometimes.

"Cool." Peter was always terrible at making conversation so he always avoided it, which led to these weird awkward silences he always found himself in. But Glitter seemed to be a social butterfly as she chatted on about her errands with running to the grocery store and picking up cat food for her tabby, Timmy.

Her eyes went wide when she noticed his books, "Ohhh, you plannin' on readin' all those?"

Peter looked down to his books and nodded, "Yeah, just research on a paper for school."

She smiled brightly, "So smart! You're not just glasses and a pretty face, huh? Gee, I wish I had the smarts like you. I never even graduated High School, on account of me bein' dumma' than a bag o' rocks." She blushed at the admission of it and Peter offered a smile.

"Well, I know that's not true."

Glitter pouted, "It is true, oh if you saw my grades back then--ugh, totes embarrassing."

Peter looked down to her bags that she kept swapping from left hand to the right, "You need help with those?"

She smiled brightly as she nodded and handed them over, as Peter adjusted his hold on the books and papers. Stepping off his board, Glitter stood on it and pushed herself playfully as she wobbled, "I live just up the street if you're headed in that way, cutie?"

"Sure," he smiled up at her as she picked up his board for him and walked with it close to her ample chest.

As they began to walk Peter thought about something, "You know it's not too late to try and get your GED."

Glitter blushed again as she picked at the chipped wood of the board, "It's way too late for me, Petey baby. I'm a lost cause."

"Well, I'm a firm believer in second chances. My Aunt always says sometimes you need a second chance, because of you weren't quite ready for the first."

"Wow, your Aunt sounds so deep. Wish I had her around when I was growin' up."

"She's usually right about everything. I learned that the hard way." Peter chuckled at some fond distant memory as Glitter beamed up at him.

"If I had the brains to get my GED, I'd so be outta this life! Not that there's nothin' wrong with a little freak in the streets to make a good livin'. Just it'd be nice to know I could do more sometimes." She sighed wistfully.

Once they reached an old apartment building she took her bags back and handed him his board, "Thanks for the walk, sweetie. You're a true little gentleman, you know that? Wade is so lucky to have ya!"

Peter blushed as his shoulders came up to his ears, "Eh, you have a good day, Mrs. Glitter."

She waved to him as he got back onto his board and continued on his way to Wade's. Once outside he finally got a good look at the house. It looked to be like a duplex with a rusted half-torn apart car in the lawn, two barrels of chopped wood and trash littered with yellow grass growing between concrete cracks. The house was between two large apartment complexes that towered over it, except the house front faced the back of the apartments, away from the busy streets and prying eyes.

Upon walking to the porch, Peter knocked and waited until he heard a crash and the door flew open a second later to reveal Deadpool. The merc was leaning against the door with his arms stretched to hold the top of the door frame like he was posing, "Oh,hey, Baby boy, I wasn't expecting you so soon," he ran a gloved hand over his masked head.

Peter looked at his watch and then back to Wade, "It's noon-ish, so I figured it was close enough to lunch?"

"Come in, cutie pie." Wade jumped back into his playful banter as he moved aside and Peter came back in. It was a little more cleaned up but still trashed as Al sat in a recliner snoring away with her dark glasses still on.

"I made us tacos," Wade giggled and clapped as he led Peter into the open kitchen where a large plate was already made up. 

Peter felt his stomach growl as he loaded up on the crunchy treats, as did DP. The merc rolled up his mask and began to eat.

"Sooo, stick to anything lately?" DP asked with a mouth full of meat and cheese.

Peter shook his head with his own cheeks puffed out but he swallowed before answering, "Not unless I want to! I found out my feet are sticky when I want them to; I have hair on my palms and soles like some kind of spider!"

"Hmmm, hair on palms is kind of an indicator of masturbating too much," he raised a masked eye to his hands and Peter blushed.

"Uh, I thought we went over this already. If masturbating gives me powers then why haven't I gotten them in the past two years?"

Wade choked on his taco before pointing to Peter who was sporting a smirk, "You did that on purpose."

"Get over it."

"I see you came prepared," Wade motioned to the full bag and stack of books he had set down on the table.

"Yeah, I was up all night doing research on spiders! Dude, I found out so many things, I don't know if I should feel excited or freaked out!"

"I'd go for the first one, but I'm a glass-half-full kind of guy."

"I was thinking... you have powers," Peter motioned to him as he set down his food and tapped nervous fingers on the table.

"Yeahhh," Wade wiggled his hands as if to say 50/50.

"Well, I figure you kind of went through what I'm kinda going through. Figuring this stuff out in the dark right?"

Wade scoffed, "Baby Boy, what I went though was completely different from how you're coming into this world. I was reborn in the fire and ash of a past long gone with one thing in my mind: revenge. You were bitten by a spider while on a field trip, not really the same."

Peter blushed, "Uh, RADIOACTIVE spider, thank you very much."

"Okay, wow, totes amay-may, Petey Pie. You were bitten by something that didn't even make Animal Planets top ten deadliest bites list." Wade pushed his buttons and Peter puffed up defensively.

"Oh, you don't think my powers are cool enough?"

Wade scoffed, "Babe... I think they're adorable honestly. Sticking to walls? Honey, it's a trait you can probably use maybe like once in your life to change a lightbulb without having to go get the ladder."

Standing up Peter looked into the living room and made his way to the large boxed TV that was on a static wrestling channel. With one hand he picked up the large box that had to be way heavier then he was soaking wet.

Wade yawned as Peter held it above his head like it weighed nothing, "Still think my powers are lame?"

"Oh, so you can lift a hundred pounds--wow, call the Bugle and tell them to stop the presses."

Peter wasn't sure why but having Wade dismiss him so easily pissed him the hell off and back as he looked to Blind Al in her recliner and crouched down next to it. With hardly a grunt he lifted the whole chair over his head as Al's hair tips touched the ceiling and Peter looked to Wade to see the Merc kind of leaning forward.

"Anything?" Peter asked.

"Hmmm, thought I felt a tingle from down below but eh, turned out to be a burp," Wade smirked at him.

Setting Al down he looked around the home before an idea came to mind, "Prepare to eat shit Pool."

Peter went out the front door while Wade followed and leaned against the door frame like before as Peter walked to the rusted car on the lawn. The teen looked to it before pushing up his sleeves and crouching before the vehicle.

"Make sure to lift with the knees, cutie! Don't hurt yourself." Wade called with his gloved hand cupped over his mouth.

Glaring at him the teen grunted as he felt the rusted metal dent under his grip and within seconds he had the whole car lifted over his head. When his head looked up he saw Wade's mouth dropped open and eyes wide.

"How you like me now?" Peter laughed but his arms began to shake as he quickly dropped it back onto the cinder blocks holding it up. 

"Oh, I uhhh, I think I see something alright." Wade gaped at him.

Peter came up the porch while wiping the rust onto his jeans, "So, you'll do it then?"

"Do what?"

"Train me!" Peter held his hands out as if presenting himself for the first time.

"Forrrr?" Wade squinted his eyes.

"To be like you!"

"Baby Boy, it takes years to build up the kind of sexual endurance that I've mastered--but, hm, I guess if we have to, it's best to start when you're young." Wade rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"What? No, Wade, I mean to be a hero! To be this cities new hero!"

Wade was silent as Peter kept his hands out as if waiting for the excitement to come pouring out of Wade like he thought it would, but it never came.

"Uh, Wade?" Peter asked softly as he lowered his hands.

Wade lifted a finger and pointed it to the teen, "No... no, no, no, no, with a side of no, and pop it in the oven at 425 degrees for no amount of minutes, and make sure to pour a tall glass of no to go with the no, and no, no, oh and for dessert a big bowl of no. Just in case you're not catching what I'm selling kid... the answer is no."

Peter felt his body deflate with every 'no.' "But why not? I think I have some major potential here, Wade."

"For what? Risking your life out there for a city that'll chew you up and spit you out? Naw, kid."

"But I can do this! If you train me to use my powers, I can help you fight crime!"

Wade scoffed, "Like a sidekick?"

This time Peter pointed to him, "I'm no one's sidekick! I'm thinking equal partnership. 50/50."

"How... domestic." Wade wiggled his fingers as he turned back into the house and Peter followed.

"Come on Wade, what's the worst that could happen?" Peter closed the door behind them once inside.

Wade sighed loudly as his shoulders sagged down, "Death, decapitation, serious harm to that pretty face?"

"I'm more than just a pretty face, you know?" Peter leaned against the wall next to a still-sleeping Al.

"Boy, don't we know it," Wade muttered to himself.

"So, yes?" Peter forced a smile.

"No."

"Aw, come on, Wade!"

"I will not come on! Unless it's you and we're both sweaty and naked."

Peter paused, "What?"

"Ehhh, the point is it's too dangerous Baby Boy. The hero life isn't for everyone. Can't you be happy living a life of an... above-average teen with sexy 'come-take-me-now' eyes, a big brain, and bow legs that can walk on ceilings?"

"You said back on the train if I ever need help learning how to fight that I could come to you!"

"I meant that as me teaching you to throw a good punch at some dick-bag teens. At least long enough to get me names and addresses of those fuckers to un-alive them. I didn't give you an acceptance letter to Wade Wilson's School for Superheroes!"

Peter raised a brow to Wade, "Either you train me or I train myself. And trust me when I say I'm a pretty clumsy teen. It would be better if you helped me, rather than walking into this blind."

Wade sighed again loudly as he cursed and pushed over a lamp to get some anger out. As it smashed on the floor blind Al snorted and sat up, "The fuck?" She asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep," Wade grumbled to her as she glared in his direction.

"Fuck you, I'm awake." She stood and hobbled across the room to the bathroom and left them back into silence.

After what felt like a million years of silence Wade slapped his hands together, making Peter jump, "Okay, if I do this--and this is strongly if..."

Peter nodded waiting for DP to continue.

"IF we do this, I'm in charge! What I say goes. If I say jump, you say?" He pointed to Peter who smiled brightly.

"How high?" The teen asked and Wade nodded.

"And if I don't think you're cut for this hero life we stop and you go back to being just a kid."

"Agreed." Peter kept nodded quickly.

"I have some rules, though! If you wanna be taught by me you gotta agree to them all!" Wade wagged his finger before Peter who now looked skeptical.

"Okay?"

"Rule number one: I pick your super cool hero name."

"No way!"

"I said you have to agree to all the rules and you're backing out on the first one? What the shit Parker?" Wade poked his belly and Peter snorted.

"But you'll pick something dumb."

Wade gave a shocked gasp as he crossed his arms, "I will not!"

"We'll talk about it; what's rule two?" Peter shoved his hands into his pockets to keep from jumping in excitement.

"Oh yeah, rule two! Tell no one of these powers! Outside of this room, no one can ever know! Not your Aunt or Uncle or any of your friends at school!"

Peter paused as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Not even my Uncle or Aunt? Uh, I kinda thought it would be ok to tell them once I got into the business?"

"Nope, no way. If you tell them then you put their very lives in danger if it ever got out by even uttering a word to anyone--especially loved ones!"

"Okay... Okay, I can live with that rule." Peter nodded.

Wade held up three fingers as he continued, "Next, rule number three: you have to be a hundred and ten percent honest with me at all times. If I'm pushing you too hard and you can't take it, let me know. I don't wanna hurt you, Peter." Wade sounded super serious with this rule so Peter stood straighter and nodded quickly.

"Hundred and ten percent, gotcha.... Sooo, does this mean you're gonna train me to be a hero?" Peter bit his lip as a smile threatened to crack his face.

Wade sighed loudly, "Let's just get this over with... But you know after all this happens we're gonna be in love, right?" He crossed his arms quickly with a smirk.

Peters joy was cut short as he cocked his head, "We?"

Wade froze as his mouth dropped open, "You. I said 'you'."

"You said 'we', as in YOU and me." Peter cracked a small teasing smile.

"No, I didn't!" It sounded childish but Wade felt his face heat up.

"Yes you did."

"Pffft, I thought you had super hearing? Maybe I was wrong." Wade turned back to the kitchen as Peter followed.

"Oh, I think I heard you well enough, you big ol' teddy bear!" Peter pushed the merc playfully as Wade glared at him.

"Okay, just for that I'm going to go balls deep in this training... balls.. deep." He whispered the last part menacingly.

"Pfft, whatever, DP," Peter flipped open one of the library books and began reading.

Wade gasped loudly, "Oh, does this mean we get to have an epic hero montage?"

"What?"

"You know, like in Big Hero 6! Hashtag still not over Tadashi's death, hashtag best hero montage ever! Well except for my movie."

"Are you seriously hashtagging?" Peter ignored the fourth wall break as Wade giggled.

"Start the montage!"

//~~~~~~~~End Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think? I love reviews!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade go through some intense training over the next month. They live, they laugh and they love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry everyone for the long hold out!!!! I've been diving into my work! I really want to get a promotion so I've just been doing overtime and dedicating my free time to research and making friends with as many people there as possible! It's paid off!  
> But to make up for my lack of posting... I have an EXTRA long chapter for you all!!!   
> I couldn't have done it without my amazing beta Levi who always puts up with my long emails and unedited word!!! You're the best!!!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!

//~~~~~~~~Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~~~\\\

They decided to start the next day after Peter did some more research on what might be happening to his body. And by research, he meant that he sat at the kitchen table reading while Wade watched re-runs of Golden Girls while eating his weight in beer and tacos.

Sunday came bright and early as Peter showed up to the abandoned train station on the edge of town. It was covered in rusted train tracks, pebbles, and old rusted train cars that have been tagged from head to wheel in dozens of different paint. Peter wore some long jogging pants and an old band t-shirt with his sneakers, the cold winter air seeping in, making him zip up his black hoodie and pull the hood over his head. Sneaking out had been hard, but he had left a note on the fridge for his Aunt and Uncle that said he was going to Wade's all day and he'd call if he was going to be late.

Kicking some pebbles around he looked at the pink sky where the sun was just cracking over the cities towers and skyscrapers. Wade was nowhere to be seen as Peter checked his watch again for the fifth time.

"Hey, cutie pie!" A voice called from above and Peter snapped his head to look on top of one of the old train cars to see Wade lounging back with his legs kicking over the side.

"How long have you been there?" Peter strolled closer.

"About twenty minutes... watching you" Wade was in full leather gear except he wore gray sweat pants and a gray hoodie over the leather suit.

"Okay, cause that's not creepy at all."

Wade shrugged, "You always gotta have your guard up, Baby Boy. When you walk into anything, always assess your surroundings, count how many exits you have, how many vantage points someone could have on you."

Peter looked around, taking in his whole surroundings as he shoved his cold hands into his pockets, "Okay."

The teen walked till he was standing just under Wade's swinging feet, looking up to him. "Why are you wearing that?" 

"What, you never saw Rocky?", Wade asked, shocked as his voice changed to a gravel like tone to imitate Mickey, "You're gonna eat lightnin' and you're gonna crap thunder!"

Peter cracked a smile as he looked past his lashes, up to his trainer, "Oh yeah?"

Wade tilted his head as he took in the innocent boy that stood under him, "Oh baby, you keep looking at me like that and I'll give you something to smile about."

Peter blushed bright red as he looked down to his shoes and kicked at the wooden rail the rusted metal rested on.

"So what's first coach?" Peter teased.

Wade clapped his hands and pointed to the front of the train where a chain was rigged up to the front of it.

"So we're gonna break down all your skills and hone them separately. First, we test that strength of yours. Grab that chain and pull this clunker as far as you can."

Peter's eyes grew wide as he took a step back and looked at the giant rusted car with hesitation which Wade sensed as he continued, "Unless you don't think you can Baby Boy?"

"No, no, I can do it." Peter forced a smile as he made his way slowly to the front of the train and picked up the triple sized chains like a horse reign and tested how it felt feather-light in his hands.

Wade moved to sit on the head of the metal cab as he watched Peter shake out his muscles, "Shouldn't I--I don't know, stretch or something?"

"You won't always be stretched out for a fight. Come on, I'm growing old up here!" 

Peter tugged the chain over his shoulder and breathed out as he dug his feet into the pebbles and gave a heavy tug. The train gave a groan and a slight jostle but it didn't move as Peter pulled and pulled until he felt his feet slip in the pebbles and he dropped to his knees, releasing the chain.

"Hmmm, okay, try that again and this time don't over think it." Wade leaned forward to look down at Peter as the kid stood up and nodded.

"How can you overthink being strong?" Peter asked as he took the chain again and pulled. Same thing happened, the train creaked and groaned but it didn't move an inch.

"Are you questioning me, grasshopper?"

"No, no, I just..." Peter tried again and this time he breathed in and out several times before lugging the chain over his shoulder, eyes full of determination.

"Where do you want to go?" Wade asked.

"What, like in life or metaphysically?" Peter pulled harder.

"No, like right now. Where do you want this train to go?"

Peter breathed deeply as he kept pulling, "Uh, forward would be nice."

"Okay, then go forward." Wade pointed as if he were an explorer and Peter was the boat.

"I'm trying," Peter felt his cheeks go pink as he pulled harder and the train gave another groan.

"There is no try... only do." His Yoda impression had Peter cracking a smile.

With a loud clank, the train gave a lurch forward and Peter took a half step forward. The rusted wheels gave a loud screech and Wade held onto the metal rail next to him as they began to inch forward.

"Woah, come on, Baby Boy! I think I can! I think I can! Woo yeah!" Wade screeched as Peter felt his heart warm up that he was doing something to make Wade proud of him as his steps increased.

"This is just the beginning, Baby Boy! The beginning I tell you!"

((They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be!))

Wade leaned against the wall with the ladies as he chatted with them.

"Oh, you know I tried that lasagna recipe Sparkle and you're right! Fresh garlic makes all the difference!" Wade said as he held out his hands for emphasis on the shock.

"I know, right! My grandma always taught me to use fresh ingredients!" Sparkle blew smoke from her cigarette as she leaned next to him on the wall.

Shoes beating the pathway was heard while Peter gasped for air as he leaned down onto his knees. Wade hit the button on his timmer and looked to the small stopwatch, "Ehhh, took ya thirty minutes to get here from twenty blocks?"

Peter gasped as he wiped the sweat from his face, "Okay, so I'm not that fast!"

"Nice talkin' to ya Sparkle." Wade and Peter bid her goodbye as they left and headed back to Wade's place.

"When there's danger you need to be able to get there on time. No need for a hero if you're tardy to the party." Wade handed him a water bottle which Peter snatched and took a mouthful till it dribbled down his jaw. Wade watched the lude display but chided himself on thinking like that.

"We need to get you some kind of sweet ride. Can you drive? Maybe like the bat mobile or, hm, the Spider Buggy! Oh, I like the sound of that!" Wade placed his hands on his cheeks as he walked and Peter smiled.

"Actually, I was thinking of something a little more faster. I'll work on it." Peter looked up to his mentor who nodded back at him.

"Then let's work on your next skill." He jerked Peter by the front of his hoodie to get him to break into a jog that took them all the way home.

((I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way!))

Peter kicked open the door with his foot as he carried several engineering books and binders that he collected from the library today. He just got away from school and was super excited about getting started on his project. Just as he walked through the door he felt his entire skull begin to vibrate and as if in slow motion he dropped his books and ducked to the floor as two bullets shot past him and into the wooden door cracking it. Peter looked up to see Deadpool standing in the kitchen doorway holding up a large black gun with wide impressed eyes.

"Wade, what the fuck!" Peter rarely cursed but this was a huge exception to that rule.

Wade nodded as he rubbed his chin, "Okay, so I was going to train you in the act of always being ready for action but--wow. How did you know I was coming at you?"

Peter glared harder as he pointed to the gun at his teacher's side, "You mean you didn't know I was gonna dodge that?! Wade!"

"Calm your sweet ass down, Baby Boy. They're rubber bullets. Would have just left a bruise." Wade opened the chamber and pulled out a small black rubber bullet.

Peter left his mouth hanging open in shock as Wade came forward and poked his head, "Why's your head vibrating?" He placed a gloved hand on his head to feel the low vibrations in it.

"I don't know... It kind of just does that I guess to warn me... when something's about to happen?" Peter tried to calm his racing heart down as Wade fondled his head, turning his face this way and that to look closer.

"What like a sense? Ohhh, a spidey sense? Sounds like a fucking franchise!" He squealed in excitement.

Peter felt his head begin to vibrate again as he lunged towards the ceiling when two more shots went off where he was previously standing.

"WADE!" 

"Sorry, just wanted to see it again." Wade smiled as he tossed the gun in the laundry hamper.

Peter glared down at him before dropping down and poking his mentor in the chest, "Shoot me again and I'll shove that gun down your throat."

"Oh, you think that's a threat? It actually happens to be one of my kinks so who's the real winner here?"

The teen blushed as he dropped to his knees to get his books together.

"We can learn with this spidey sense. I'll in corp it into your training." Wade made his way to the kitchen for a beer as Peter let a faint smile cross his face.

Wade was actually taking him seriously... He was really training him, wow.

((I'll be the watcher--watcher--of the eternal flame!))

Peter sat at the kitchen table for the second week in a row tinkering with his metal web cuffs. The idea came to him when he laid awake at night staring at his hero posters on the wall. Every hero had a gimmick... Iron Man had his pulsars, Captain had his shield, Hawkeye his exploding arrows, even Thor had his hammer. So Peter began a construction of his own weapon of choice. Not wanting it to be dangerous, he drew up like a hundred different blueprints before settling on one that was light, strong, and helpful in battle but not to a point where it was dangerous.

Peter screw a steel mini wheel into his wristlet with a micro magnifying glass, not that he needed it with his enhanced eyesight, but it helped even more.

Wade yawned as he walked through the kitchen in his long My Little Pony pajama pants and his Deadpool hoodie with his mask safely on. 

"Baby Boy, you still here?" His sleep voice was scratchy and had the teen blushing bright pink as he tried to ignore how adorable his mentor looked just rolling out of bed.

"I'm onto something here and I don't wanna lose momentum." Peter sealed the steel door shut onto his wristlet.

"Yeah, but it's like one in the morning." Wade opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Yoohoo.

Peter dropped his tools and looked at the clock in shock, "Oh frick! My Uncle's gonna kill me!"

"Just call him and tell him your sleeping over." Wade rolled his mask up to his mouth to drink.

Peter nodded quickly as he dug out his phone to see eight missed calls and he winced.

((I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams!))

Three weeks into hero training and Peter was covered from head to toe in webs as he tested out his new shooters, all of it exploding back onto him.

Wade walked by the kitchen door and paused when he saw his grasshopper and broke into a lude smile. "Didja' blow yer' load, kid?"

Peter glared up at him as he tried to pull the webbing off his clothing, "Shove it, Wade, and help me!"

Wade chuckled as he came over and tapped a finger to Peter's nose, "You are too cute sometimes, kid."

Peter paused as he looked up to his mentor and swallowed the lump in his throat.

((Ohhh I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass--glass glass--))

Peter jumped back as Wade swung a sword down onto him and he rolled to the side. Two flips back and he landed onto the ceiling but kept rolling as Wade fired two warning shots into the wood and kept running.

"Your evasion is top notch kid but you won't win any fight if you keep running." Deadpool watched as Peter flattened himself onto the ceiling and looked down to his teacher with big doe eyes.

"Sorry! I know you're right. I just--I've spent my whole life running, I can't seem to fathom standing still as someone punches me."

Deadpool pointed to the floor and Peter flipped down, landing in a crouch before his friend. Deadpool jerked the teen up by his sleeve and moved the teen's arms around into a punching stance.

"Okay, show me how you punch." He moved to stand behind him and watched as Peter punched the air.

"Hm, try it again but this time bend your knees and square your shoulders. Don't fall into the punch, but put the weight on your back leg and left arm when you swing." DP tapped the back of Peter's leg with his own foot and the teen nodded.

Peter threw another punch and DP nodded. "Better, but we'll have to work on that."

((Ohhhh, I try to picture me without you but I can't!))

"How ya doing their, Baby Boy?" Wade asked as he looked up from his playboy to see Peter, Sparkle, and Glitter doing yoga out in the back yard.

"I feel so loose!" Peter smiled brightly as he twisted his body from his leg and bent his chest lower to his knee in a Bhujapidasana.

"Isn't yoga just the best?" Glitter smiled happily to him as she bent her back into a perfect Supta Konasana.

Wade peeked over his magazine and tilted his head to look at Peter as he switched his body into Urdhva Dhanurasana.

(Flexible... so flexible)

[How can a human body bend like that and not have someone pushing those limbs back for him?]

(You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?)

[Oh yeah]

"Extream arachnid sex?"

([Bingo!])

"But he's just a kid," Wade whispered behind his magazine.

(So? You know in some cultures he's considered a man!)

[And what a man!]

"Shut up you two before I get the special gun for tonight!"

The voices zipped their traps as Wade went back to peeping on Peter as he stretched out with the girls.

After another hour of stretching the girls collected their things and were giving their goodbyes.

"Oh Glitter, wait!" Peter called as she walked down the porch. The blonde turned and smiled as Peter jogged down to her with his backpack.

"Yeah, Petie baby?" She put her hands on her yoga pants and stuck her hip out.

Peter pulled out a large paper blue book and handed it over to her, "I picked this up for you the other day at a bookstore."

She looked at the cover and smiled fondly, "The GED study guide?"

"Yeah, it's really helpful. I figured you could look over it in your spare time?" He shrugged.

Glitter smiled up at him with watery eyes, "You actually think I could be smart enough ta' take this test?"

"I don't think, I know. No pressure, just give it a flip through. Ask me if you have any questions. I'm a pretty good tutor."

"Hey Glitter, you ready?" Sparkle called from where she was chatting with Wade.

"Coming! Thanks, Pete baby... You're the only person who eva' thought of me like this." She smiled up at him as she walked towards her best friend and linked arms with her as they walked away.

((Cause' we could be immortals, immortals))

Aunt May bent over her garden as she glanced up to see her husband mowing the lawn on the other side of the yard. The man she loves looked back to her and she still got butterflies as he smiled and waved. Covering her face with a gloved hand she waved back.

A creaking sound came as both of them turned to see Peter standing on the porch with his backpack.

"Peter! Good morning" May stood with a grunt as she dusted the dirt off her work pants.

Peter yawned as he tossed his board down onto the small concrete walkway that led over the grass, "Morning, Aunt May."

May paused when she saw him drop the board and looked up to his sleep deprived face, "Going somewhere, Peter?"

"Uh, yeah, Wade and I have a history project to work on."

May squinted her eyes a bit, "History? I thought you two just had anatomy?"

Peter paused as he scratched the back of his head, "Yeah but we have the same teacher soooo we have the same project."

The older woman smiled sadly as she looked towards her garden, "But Peter, it's the week before winter hits. You always help us clean the yard before the snow."

Peter actually looked ashamed that he forgot as he looked down, "Oh, I forgot. I'm sorry, Aunt May."

Closing her eyes she kept her smile on as she nodded, "It's alright, Peter. School does come first. You go on ahead."

"No, I shouldn't."

"Go on, scoot! We shan't have your grades slipping." She swatted at his arm with her small garden shovel and he laughed as he hopped onto his board.

"I'll be home for dinner!"

"You better!" She called to him as he skated down the street.

"Where's he going? Doesn't he know what day it is?" Ben came over after putting away the mower and set the large bag of hedge trimmings on the ground.

"Oh, he had a project to work on with Wade. I sent him off." May fiddled with her shovel.

Ben glared to where the kid skated off, "He couldn't help out a little before leaving? You know when I was his age my dad made me do nine hours of work before I could even crack a book for school."

May rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes and you walked ten miles in the snow with buster browns held together by tape and faith! We heard you Benjamin, but come inside for some lemonade."

Ben let his wife pull him inside, but not before casting a worried glance to the street Peter left on.

((Just not for long, for long. And live with me forever now, pull the blackout curtains down))

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it or I'll pull harder!" Wade shouted on top of Peter.

The teen beat his free fist into the ground, "Ahhhh, damn it, fine! I give!"

Wade smirked as he released the arm he was pulling behind Peter's back and the kid stumbled forward from just his knees onto his hands and knees panting.

"Weak ass moves, kid! I've seen better defense in a back seat porno!" Wade stood up and looked suggestively down to Peter who was moving from his knees to a crouch as he rubbed his arm.

"Damn it... I know... I suck."

"But the real question is, do you swallow?"

"What?" Peter snapped his head up as Wade looked away.

"Nothing, nothing."

The teen looked down to his hands and squeezed them, "Let's go again."

Wade sighed as he leaned against the rusted car out front, "You're serious? We've been at it for four hours."

"And we'll do another four hours until I get this right! Show me how to get out of this hold again." Peter motioned with his hands for Wade to come closer.

"Fine. come here," Wade motioned for him to come over which Peter did.

"This time, I'll be you and you be me, okay?" Wade turned away from the kid and held his hand back for Peter to grab.

Peter took the arm and pulled it back into a lock like Wade did for him earlier and held tight.

"Now remember, Baby Boy, if you try to go forward you'll dislocate your arm. And if you go to the side, you might even break your shoulder. So where does this leave you?" Wade craned his neck to look behind him to Peter.

"Uhhh, backward?" 

"Yup!" Wade then pivoted backward throwing Peter back as well and slamming the both of them onto the ground. Peter quickly released Wade's arm and scrambled away from the large body that was next to him.

"Okay, okay I got it! Let's do this!" Peter stood and turned so Wade could grab at his arm.

Just as the Merc started to pull at his arm Peter thrust himself back into the large firm body behind him. Except he only succeeded in thrusting his hips back into Wade's quite hard body.

"Oh, sweet Jesus above! Please do that again!" Wade gargled as Peter blushed bright red and glared over his shoulder.

"Be serious, Wade!"

Wade winked to him, "I am being serious! That was erotically pleasing to my own senses!"

"We're doing this till I get it right!" Peter pushed himself back again and Wade sighed happily.

"I could do this all day--OHHH MY GOD YES! Okay, I might not last that long!" Wade was about to grab the kids hips to tell him to stop when Peter gave a hard thrust and knocked Wae clean off his feet and onto the ground.

Looking up he saw the teen hero in training standing over him with a smile, "You are too easy to distract."

Wade paused a moment before he gasped dramatically and pointed up at him, "You little sneak! Using your nubile young body against me! Sneaky!"

Peter shrugged proudly.

Wade stood and made his way towards the house.

"Where are you going?" Peter called.

"Gotta go choke the golfer! Be back in twenty!"

Peter blushed bright red as he tried to calm his body down with calisthenics. Damn Deadpool for making his teenage body go into overdrive with these hormones!

((Just not for long, for long, because we could be immoooooo-immortals))

Peter snoozed away at his desk as Aunt May knocked gently. After not hearing anything she cracked open the door and smiled softly at her nephew.

"Peter," She whispered but he just snorted in his sleep.

May knew she couldn't pick him up like she used to when he was a baby, but how she missed those days sometimes. Gently she picked up his blanket off the bed and draped it over his shoulders. Reaching out she flipped off the lamp over his workstation and brushed the hair from his face.

"Such a good boy."

She looked at the paper under his hand and gently took it into her own. Scribbled on the paper were different doodles of symbols. Mostly scribbles through them but in the corner was a clear picture of a spider and she chuckled softly.

"Goodnight, Peter." She kissed the top of his head and left him to his slumbering as she closed the door.

Peter cracked his eyes open, having woken up when she walked in but pretending to be asleep. Sitting up he looked to the blanket on his shoulders and sighed. His eyes found the paper she had been looking at and as he picked up the pencil, he circled the spider symbol a couple times.

((Immmmmmoooo--Immortals, immmmoooo--immortals, immmmmoooo--immortals))

Peter jumped down the school steps without even looking as his face was buried deep into the books.

"Hmmm, Teflon's too heavy, but maybe Annealed brass tubing would be better? Yeah," Peter muttered to himself as he thought of his project he was working on.

Suddenly his skull was buzzing and he quickly lifted his hand and caught the basketball in his right hand before it slammed into his head. Jeers were heard as he turned to see Flash and a couple other members of the basketball team staring at him from the outdoor basketball court near the school.

"Nice moves, Parker! Plan on giving us our ball back?" Flash held his hands up with a smirk, thinking he could embarrass Peter.

Peter smirked as he looked down to the ball, "Oh this ball? I was confusing it with your head since it's filled with so much air."

"Ohhh, snap." A guy snickered as people turned to look at Flash and laugh. Flash's face turned pink as he glared to Peter.

"You looking for an ass kicking, Parker?" He walked forward.

Peter lifted the ball and with a flick of his wrist it sailed across the yard and basketball court and clear into the net with a swish. Clapping was heard as people gasped and pointed in amazement.

Flash stood mouth open as did a few other players, "So that's basketball? Hm.. Thought it would be harder. You make it look a lot more difficult than it really is." Peter shouldered his bag and took a step back as Flash tried to gather his words.

"Well, it's been great but--I have to go actually plan for a future outside of these four walls, Flash. You understand, right?" Peter winked to the player whose glare turned murderous.

"Get him!" Flash pointed to Peter and the other players rushed the nerd.

((Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith, is when it's tested again and again every day!))

Peter sat outside the principal's office, glaring at the wall as the silence was deafening next to the secretaries' loud typing. The door to the office opened and Flash dragged his feet out as his father, at least Peter assumed so, walked behind him with a pissed off look.

"It won't happen again... right, Flash?" The man gripped Flash's arm tightly and Peter's eyes went a bit wider as Flash winced and nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good, see that it doesn't..." Principal Allen nodded as the two left the building and turned his attention to Peter.

"Where's your guardian, Peter?" Allen asked.

"Uh he's-" Peter opened his mouth when the door flew open and Uncle Ben walked in wearing his blue uniform.

"Sorry I'm late, I was across town on a job." Ben came over and shook hands with the principal as he cast a concerned look to Peter.

"You okay, Peter?" Ben asked as he crouched down to be eye level with his nephew.

"I'm fine." Peter tried to avoid eye contact.

"He was caught fighting," Allen filled in the blanks.

Ben looked up in shock, "Fighting? Peter?" He looked to the teen for an answer as Peter kept his head turned away.

"Now trust me, Mr. Parker, when I say Peter's never been on this side of the table before... As I'm sure you know."

Ben nodded, "Yeah."

"So we'll be lenient this time, considering his high academics and placement in our school. He'll be let off with a warning."

Ben shook hands with Allen again as he nodded, "Don't you worry, sir! I'll have a good talk with him! This'll be the last time you see his face in here. Right, Peter?" Ben looked to his nephew.

Peter shrugged and Ben glared harder, "Peter!"

"Yes, okay!" Peter sighed loudly as he stood up.

"Hm... Good day gentleman." Allen returned to his office as Ben and Peter left the building.

Peter looked at his watch and groaned. He was so late for meeting Wade for training.

"You late for something?" Ben asked as they made their way to the parking lot.

Peter hugged his skateboard to his chest, "I have a tutor session with Wade... I'm late"

"Well, you should have thought about that before you busted that kids eye!"

Peter looked up in shock, "You saw Flash?"

"On my way in I saw him and his Dad get into a truck. Kid looked like he was hit by a bat--you did that?" Ben was shocked as Peter looked down.

"I guess I didn't know my own strength..."

Ben sighed as they reached the car, "Peter, is something going on?"

Peter snapped his head up and shook it, "No, sir."

"You sure? Because you've been a ghost at home, and even when you're there it's like you're not home upstairs, you know what I mean?"

Peter kept quiet as he picked at some dirt on the wheel of his board.

"Your Aunt is worried about you Peter, I'm worried about you. You never use to pick fights before."

"I didn't start it," Peter grumbled out.

"But you finished it. Real men don't settle problems with their fists."

"What, should I just have let them hit me?" Peter held his hand out in shock as he finally met his Uncles eyes. The second he found his eyes he wished he would have kept them down because they looked so disappointed right now. Peter looked back down quickly.

"No... Peter-" Ben rubbed his tired old eyes and then put his hands on his hips, "Get in the car."

"What?" Peter looked up.

"Get in the car. I'll take ya to Wade's. I need to head back to work anyway," Ben unlocked the car.

"No, it's okay, he lives near here, I can walk." Peter insisted.

Ben paused before nodding, "You be home by eight tonight. I need to talk to you some more, and your Aunt will, too."

Peter sighed as he watched his Uncle get in the car, and he backed away as the car drove off. 

((I'm still comparing your past to my future, it might be your wound but they're my sutures))

Peter laid into the punching bag Wade made him. The point wasn't to break the bag but to not break it. Knowing your strength and how hard was too hard was the difference between a hero and a murderer. Peter winced when another punch swung the bag too hard. He was barely trying and it was still too hard. When he punched Flash the teen flew across the basketball court and for a split few seconds Peter was scared he had killed the kid. He had to get ahold of his strength and fast.

"Someone's running late," Wade said as he strolled out of the house with his full gear on.

"Sorry! I was held late... I... ugh I was in a fight and the principal called my Uncle." Peter gave another punch to the bag and it snapped off the chain holding it and flew across the yard.

"Damn it!" Peter growled.

Wade smirked as he strolled forward and picked up the bag and leaned it against the old rusted car.

"You kick some ass, Baby Boy?"

"Pfft, yeah but--I almost killed the guy! I just got one punch in and I almost killed him!" Peter rubbed his face.

"Hmm, annnnd is that a problem?" Wade raised a brow.

"Yes, Wade! Heroes don't kill!"

"Ohhh yeah, that moral compass thing. Forgot about that."

"I need to be better," Peter looked down to his fists. A hand was placed over his own and he looked up to see DP looking down at him.

"I'll help you with it, Peter." Wade's milky white masked eyes bore down into Peter's and the teen felt his heart stutter.

His name... Deadpool called him by his name, not a pet name, or with a wink or even a sly smirk. Just Wade letting him know he can be better. He could do it... 

Peter smiled brightly and nodded, "Okay, let's do it!"

"Whoa, I said I'd help you, not--ohhh you mean--okay yeah, let's do that! Not it... hehe," Deadpool rubbed the back of his head as Peter scoffed at how long the serious Wade lasted before his perverted mind took over.

((Oooooh! I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass, glass, glass))

"Okay, so the test is simple! 45 questions for Math, 35 Social Studies, 34 Science, and 46 in English. You get almost a total of 8 hours to take the test. You got this." Peter read from the GED pamphlet that he got for Glitter from his school.

Glitter sat on her fluffy, pink bean bag chair as she pets her overweight tabby cat, "Aw jeez... That's a lot of questions. Are they at least multiple choice?"

"Some are but a lot of it's written answer or show your work." The teen sat across from her as he slid the pamphlet to her and she flipped through it.

"How long do I have to study? You know, if I decided ta' do this?"

Peter stood up and made his way to her fridge that was covered in pictures of the girls or her cat. In the center was a large Magic Mike calendar with select dates circled and names written all over it. Peter flipped through the months and let his finger trail across the dates, "Hmmm, you'd have 5 months till the test. After that, it'll be another 5 months till the next test. So no pressure."

"Yeah, no pressure," Glitter blushed as she sunk into the bean bag chair.

Peter smiled as he crouched down before her, "I'll help you if you want."

She looked up to him past her blond hair and smiled, "Oh, Petey baby, you're my hero."

"Not quite yet I'm not."

"What was that?" She set her cat down as she picked up the book Peter brought her on Social Studies.

"I said let's get started." Peter pointed to a chapter for her to go to.

((Ooooh I try to picture me without you but I can't!))

"Faster!" Wade called as Peter dragged the metal train car with the chains.

Every other morning they met at the train yard and every time he dragged the cart it got lighter and lighter for him.

It was working! Deadpool was actually building him from the ground up!

"That as fast as you can go?" Wade called as he sipped his coffee.

"I could ask you the same thing," Peter tossed a smirk behind him as Wade spit his coffee out and pointed to the teen.

"Hey, no fair!"

Peter lurched forward with another burst of speed as the rising sun caught in his hair and DP sighed happily at the view.

((Cause we could be immortals, immortals))

Peter sat before his gadget as he clicked the button and shot a long string of web out across his room. 

Giving it a good tug he smiled happily and pointed it up to shoot on the ceiling. A long white web shot out and draped down to the floor. Giving it a firm tug he felt how strong it was before jumping up and climbing it to the ceiling.

"Awesome." He whispered.

Suddenly the web disintegrated and he landed with a thud on the carpet.

"Peter?" Ben called from downstairs.

"I'm fine! Fine!" Peter called down as he jumped up and listened to make sure they weren't coming up. 

After hearing nothing else he went back to work on the formula. It was almost perfect... almost...

((Just not for long, for long, and live with me forever now))

"Which brings it all into focus when putting into perspective," Mrs. Ballard spoke as she strolled between the desks.

Peter was in his own world as he sat in the back scribbling in his notebook. He was watching the news last night when he saw this new hero fly through the screen dressed in all black with cat ears and--damn if it didn't look so cool. In the notebook, he was doodling costume ideas. It's been plaguing his mind lately and he figured it was getting close time to figure this out. He's stuck between spandex and maybe leather? 

Wade's suit was all leather and kevlar but it looked so heavy and hot--hot as in burning up not hot as in--well, he was hot in that way, too. Peter blushed as he scribbled a picture of a spider onto the center of the costume.

"Mr. Parker... Mr. Parker?" He shot his head up and noticed the teacher standing two desks over staring at him, as was half the class.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"You're taking such good notes I wanted to test you. What's the function of skin?"

Peter thought for a second before shrugging, "To regulate body temperature."

"And what inside our bodies controls the body temp?" She challenged him with a raised brow.

"The hypothalamus."

She paused before nodded, "Excellent... I hope those notes your taking are as good as you are Parker." She warned as Peter covered his doodles and nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am."

As she went back to reading from her book Peter looked back down to his drawing and chewed his lip. What colors should he choose?

Should he have a play off of Deadpool's colors? Red and black? Hm, nah.. hm. Blue maybe... Like Wade's eyes.

((Pull the blackout curtains down, just not for long, for long))

"Which led to me saying, 'Oh no you didn't,' just like the American TV show taught me." Dopinder laughed and Peter chuckled with him as they drove.

"Oh, yeah? Then what did he say?"

Dopinder snorted, "He ignored me and went back to talking with our mother. I swear my older yet more handsome brother is quite the jerk."

"You just have to find a thin line of compatibility. Something you two share and could get along over." Peter tried to reason.

"Do you have siblings, Mr. Peter?"

"Nah, I'm an only child." Peter shrugged it off.

Dopinder pulled up outside his Aunt and Uncle's home. "Well, may you have sweet slumbers and positive energy."

Peter high-fived his friend as he got out, "You too, dude. Night!"

As he shut the car door and the taxi drove off, Peter turned to see his Uncle Ben sitting on the porch swing watching him and he winced.

"Oh, hey, Uncle Ben." He walked up the pathway to the house and looked at his watch, "I'm not late, am I?"

"No, no, right on time... Who was that?" Ben motioned with his head to the direction the cab drove off in.

Peter looked behind him to the empty road and back as he shrugged his messenger strap closer to his chest and stopped on the front steps, "That's Dopinder. Just a friend."

"A little old for a friend isn't he?" Ben asked with concern.

"Nah, he's only like 20! He's a cool guy."

"How much was the cab? If I'd known you needed a ride you could have called me"

Peter looked down, "I didn't need a ride, it was nothing."

Ben pulled out his wallet and thumbed through a few small bills, "Still I wanna make it up to you. How much was it."

Peter shook his head, "Nothing, it wasn't anything."

His Uncle raised his brow slightly, "So it was a free ride?"

"I guess," Peter felt himself getting antsy as his fingers kept fidgeting.

"Nothing in life is free, Peter. What did you give him?" Ben sounded harder as Peter flushed.

"God, what's with the 3rd degree! He's a friend of Wade's and he offered me a ride back since he was headed this way!" Peter snapped just as loudly.

"Peter-"

"Boys?" Aunt May opened the front door in her bathrobe clutched closed in her hands, "What are you two shouting about out here?"

"We weren't shouting." Ben insisted.

"Peter, you're home on time. Are you hungry?" May smiled brightly to her nephew.

Peter sighed, "Nah, I had dinner at Wade's." 

"Oh... well that was nice of him." May smiled sadly to him.

"I'm going to bed." Peter walked by both his Aunt and Uncle and into the house as May touched his shoulder lightly as he walked by her.

Ben sighed as he rubbed his eyes and May ushered him inside before it got too cold.

((Because we could be immooooo-immortals, immortals))

"Animals that feed exclusively on plants are called what?" Peter asked as he did push ups in the backyard of Wade's place.

"Uhhh, Primary Consumers?" Glitter answered while sitting on top of the old rusted car.

"Correct!" 

"Describe symbiosis."

Glitter tapped her chin in thought, "Uhhhh, the close relationship between the organisms of different species when one of the organisms benefits?"

Peter looked up at her with a bright smile, "Yeah! You're a natural at this!"

Glitter giggled, "I've been studying non-stop! Last night when I was on all fours in the back of this gas station bathroom I had my book open the whole time!"

Peter sat up and blushed, "On all fours?"

"Yeah, when I was getting plowed--you know, on the job work." She shrugged as if it were no big deal.

Peter looked around to make sure no one was around. Wade left earlier to hit up a job down by the docks and promised he'd bring him on the next job.

"Uh--so... how was it?" Peter felt his whole face and neck flush in heat.

Glitter looked to the teen, "How was what?"

"You know... the sex?"

Glitter looked confused until her face burst out into a huge smile, "Ohhh, you mean getting fucked in the-"

"Yesss." Peter interrupted her quickly.

Giggling she shrugged, "It's nice. Why? You thinkin' of experimenting?"

"Maybe... I've never... at all--with anyone, but..."

"But you want to with Wade, right?" She finished for him.

Peter coughed as he nodded stiffly, "I was... thinking--yeah, okay yeah, I kind of do."

Glitter nodded, "Okay, well, I can so tell he wants to plow your sweet ass. So what's holding you two back?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Ohhh, I forgot! Total jailbait!"

"Yeah so... I mean, my birthday is next week so I'll be seventeen and-"

"Still jailbait."

"Age of consent is 17."

"Eh, it's a blurry line." She wiggled her hand to symbolise the line.

Peter sighed, "But... Okay... um, nevermind, this is dumb."

"No, no, not at all! There is nothing wrong with exploring one's sexual desires! I for one like it when a guy lets me ride him. I get to do whatever I want--which I guess is a dominant kink but getting plowed from behind is pretty awesome. It'll be even better for you."

"Why?"

Glitter giggled as she crooked her finger for him to come closer as she whispered in his ear. Peter thought he was red before but after hearing her words and watching her finger crook in show of what she meant he turned tomato red, "Oh."

"Hehehe, yeah. You'll be putty in his hands." She giggled again.

Peter squeaked as he thought about Wade doing that to him before pushing his face back in the book, "Uh, what's the next question?"

"You know you can always ask me about any sexual questions you might have, baby. I wish I had someone like me to talk to when I was your age. What about your Uncle or Aunt?"

"Pfft, my Uncle gave me the talk when I was thirteen. He asked me to help him change the oil on his car and used every car analogy he could think of for the talk. I knew more about a carburetor than actual sex. Thank god for the internet."

"You're funny," Glitter laughed as Peter sat on the leather seat of the rusted out car.

((And live with me forever now, pull the blackout curtains down))

"What was so important you had me come here balls ass early for?" Wade sighed into the phone as he walked down a deserted street just between twilight hours.

"You'll see you'll see", Peter hummed on the other line.

"I swear, the things I do for you." 

Peter laughed, "Yeah--yeah, keep your eyes open old man, or you'll miss it."

"Miss what?" Wade narrowed his eyes.

"Look up!" Peter called before the line went dead and Wade looked from the phone to above. A small dot was falling down at him--a dot... PETER!

"Holy fuck!" Wade screamed as he threw his hands out as if he were going to catch him. Of course, at the speed and height he was falling from he would die and squish Wade, but the Merc was willing to get smashed to attempt to save his Baby Boy.

"Peter!" Wade shouted just as Peter shot his hand out and swung on a long strip of--string? Rope? What the hell?

Wade watched in amazement as Peter flipped through the air until he came in a landing across a deserted outdoor cafe's scattered tables. Sending the chairs, tables and plated flying.

Wade ran over to him just as Peter jumped down from the ruined table and turned to the Mercenary with a huge smile, "Did you see that? Ahhh, that was amazing!"

"What the hell was that!" Wade punched Peter in the shoulder as the kid took a step back in shock.

"You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" Wade pointed to the skyscraper that Peter jumped off.

"You can't die though, sooo."

"Not the point! What the actual fuck, Peter!"

Peter smiled at him as he rolled up his jacket sleeves to show the silver cuffs on his hands, "Check it out! I call them 'Web Shooters'."

"Web Shooters?"

"Yeah! It's a chemical compound for a high strength mixture of components formed to make a stretchy, sticky, strong bond. It's a mixture of my own device but it's perfect for me to get around town!"

Wade looked unsure as he fingered the edge of the band, "How do you get it off stuff? Or is New York looking to take on a cobwebbed look?"

"It dissolves in a matter of a few hours. That was difficult to find the right mixture for its length of use but I figured it out." Peter shrugged as if it were no big deal.

Wade put his hands on his hips as he looked Peter up and down.

"Well? What do you think?" Peter asked excitedly.

"I think this is the coolest thing in the fucking world," Wade said as if he were super serious... which he was.

"I knew it!" Peter's fist pumped the air in excitement.

"Yeah, but we better get out of here before they expect us to pay for that." Wade pointed to the damage to the outdoor cafe and Peter nodded quickly as they rushed off.

"Show me more!" Wade shouted as they rounded a corner.

((We could be immortals, immortals, just not for long, for long, we could be immooooo- immortals. Immoooo- immortals, immooooo- immortals, immooooo- immortals))

Peter jumped down from his mid-air flip and blocked a punch thrown by Deadpool as he dodged two bullets to the knee cap. Grabbing the mercenaries arm he flipped him over his shoulder and landed on his back. Both were breathing hard from the hours they've spent sparring back and forth.

"So... whatcha think?" Peter asked as he looked down to his mentor.

Deadpool crained his neck back to look at Peter on his back and sighed, "You're ready"

//~~~~~~End Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... What did you all think? I would love some feedback on this chapter! I swear I don't normally put songs in my fics but I figured the lyrics would be good breaks in between scenes. I made a playlist for this fic!! I'll be posting it soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade takes Peter out for his first night as an official hero!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! I'm back with another chapter!!! I hope you guys like this one!!! Big shout out to my beta Levi! He's the best! If you're reading this You the best!!!!

//~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 7~~~~~~~~\\\

"What's so funny?" Peter crossed his arms as he hunched his shoulders and felt a hot flush attack his face. Not that Wade could see, since Peter was wearing a mask.

Okay, so it was less of an actual mask and more of a ski mask with black goggles, but close enough!

"Oh my god! Baby boy, I think I can leave my guns at home tonight because when--ahh haha haha--when the baddies see you--aha haha--they'll die of laughter!" Wade hunched over the railing of his home, his whole body shaking from laughter.

Peter growled as he looked down to his own home-made costume. It was a red hoodie with a black spider symbol sewn into the center. The sleeves were cut off and a long sleeve blue shirt stuck out with his web shooter cuffs strapped on over his black fingerless gloves. The matching blue sweat pants with red converse finished off the look.

"That's not nice." Peter picked at the loose thread on his jacket.

"Okay, okay, I'm fine, I'm... good." Wade cracked a smile but his frame was still shaking as if he were holding back his laughter.

"Oh, and I bet your first suit was perfection!" Peter poked Wade's leather clad chest.

The mercenary took a deep breath and shook his head, "Actually, my first suit was completely white paired with sunglasses and a Dodgers hat."

This time it was Peter that laughed. "White? Someone was feeling optimistic"

"Yeah, well, I got some good advice on a color change--speaking of which. Red?"

Peter scoffed, "It's my favorite color, so don't think I'm copying you or anything, Pool."

"Right... right."

"So what do we have tonight? Stop a bank robbery? Arrest some drug dealers? Oh, oh, is there a--a--"

"Chill kid, chill. Villains don't have set schedules for anything. You just kind of hang around and patrol." Wade adjusted some of the straps of his costume.

"Oh," Peter looked down sadly.

"But that won't be us tonight. I got a tip from my homeboy Weas that there's an arms deal going down at the docks."

Peter perked up, "An arms deal? Aw man, that's so cool!"

"It is... Follow me," Wade motioned for the kid to follow him as they left the yard where the trusty old rusted car sat.

They found themselves on top of the warehouse in no time watching as men in black all gathered around crates filled with guns and ammo. One of the men lifted the crate lid and pulled out a large gun.

Wade let out a low whistle, "Oh man, that's a WTS 0.50 BMG. The largest pistol you can buy on the market."

Peter scanned the whole room and nodded, "Okay, so I'm counting two entry points with eight possible exit routes we can take."

DP nodded as his own eyes scanned the room, "And?"

"Uh, fifteen baddies each sporting a gun and they look like they know how to use it."

"Yup, so what do we do?"

Peter looked around the room and bit his lip, "We... we knock the lights out and take them down one by one?"

"And bingo was his name oh! Good idea kid. I'll get the lights and you get the baddies."

The teen felt his adrenalin pumping as his skin practically vibrated with the need for action, "Ready!"

"Okay... one... two...GO!" DP shot out the power box and the room was flooded in darkness.

\-----one hour later-------

"Here's some ice," DP sat next to Peter and handed the kid some ice to put on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Peter muttered as he winced when the cold touched his burning skin.

The two sat there on the sky scraper ledge watching the city go on around them. Not a star in the sky from all the lights constantly on at night. Peter sighed as he pulled off his red mask and looked to his mentor.

"I sucked back there, didn't I?"

Wade rubbed the back of his head, "I wouldn't say you sucked... Just... training wheels might have come off too early."

"I swear I'm better than this!"

"I know you are kid, I've seen it. Just first-time jitters is all. This could have happened to anyone."

"Pfft." Peter looked down to his swinging feet.

Right after Wade shot out the lights Peter opened the glass panel of the roof and was supposed to jump down in a perfect hero landing, make some sweet line about how crime doesn't pay and tie up everyone. But what actually happened was Pete's foot caught on the edge of the glass and he tumbled down and landed onto the crate, smashing the top one. If it hadn't been for Wade dropping a smoke bomb and knocking out half the baddies while dragging Peter out of there, he would have been swiss cheese.

"How about we call it a night, kid?" Wade stood up and cracked his neck.

"This early? It's only twelve!" Peter looked to Wade as the mercenary crossed his arms.

"I know kid, I know, but we can do more tomorrow. Besides, we can check and see if you have any sweet healing factors? That bruise you got should take like two weeks to go away. Let me know how it is in the morning, okay?"

Peter sighed but nodded, "Fine, but don't think I'm giving up on this! Tomorrow, same time!"

"You got it, baby boy. Sweet dreams."

Peter gave one more look to Wade before jumping off the building and swinging back towards home. Wade watched him go and sighed as he rubbed his face, "Poor kid."

Peter jumped down in an alleyway near his home as he grabbed his backpack that was strung up behind an old cable box. He sat on the ledge of some fire escape as he unzipped his bag and fished around for his street clothes. He was so dissapointed on how tonight went and it was all that was going through his mind. 

"Flash is right... I'm a joke." Peter huffed as he closed his eyes for a brief moment of self-doubt.

All he wanted tonight was to prove to Wade and this city that he was a hero. That he could do this as well as any of the other guys out there. But maybe he was just a kid with a heroes complex and super powers. Maybe he couldn't do this and maybe--

"Help! Someone!" A scream came as Peter shot his head up.

As a woman ran into the alleyway he was crouched above, she froze at the dead end and turned to see two thugs blocking her exit. One flipped out a knife as the other held his hands up to block her if she tried to run past them.

"Lady, come on! All we want is some cash." The one in the camo jacket said as he smiled at her.

The woman hugged her purse to her chest, "No, please! My baby, she's sick! I need this money!"

The guy with the knife chuckled, "Awww, ya' hear that, buddy? Mama's got a sob story?"

"Well, don't we all? Now give us the bag, lady, or we'll--" He moved towards her to grab her bag.

"Stop right there!" Peter flipped down and landed between the woman and the thugs.

There was a quiet to the ally now as the men and woman took in the teen.

"Who the fuck are you?" 'Buddy' cocked his head to the side as did his friend.

"And what are you?" His friend pointed to the symbol on his hoodie

"I'm... I'm--just your friendly neighborhood--uh Spider..Man... Spiderman," Peter put his hands on his hips as he stuck out his chest.

The two men looked at each other before bursting out laughing, "Oh my god! This kid!"

Peter deflated quickly as he slouched, "Come on guys, can't we be professional about this?"

"Get a load of the Spider freak! Hahaha, wow! Oh man, and I thought the guy with the devil horns and red leather was a freak!"

"Only in New York! Only in New York!" He pointed to Peter.

Peter glared at the men and shot out his webs covering the man's hand that was holding the knife into a thick ball of webs. The laughter stopped as they looked at it in shock.

"Ew, what the fuck is this? Did that come out of you?" The man shook his hand to try and get it off but it wouldn't.

His friend took a step away, "Ew, don't touch me with it!"

Peter shot out two more shots and pinned the knife guy to the wall as the other made a run for it. Peter ran out of the alley and after a good amount of aiming he shot the runner down by aiming at his legs, causing them to stick together and the guy falling flat on his face. Peter fist pumped in glee as he turned back to the woman standing in the ally. Her eyes wide as tears leaked out of the edges and she clutched her purse to her chest tighter.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, they're gone. Are you okay?" Peter took a few steps to her but didn't want to get too close.

"Yes... T-T-Thank you. Thank you so much!" She smiled at him brightly as she wiped them with the sleeve of her waitress uniform.

"Ah, that was nothing." Peter rubbed the back of his head.

"You saved my life! And my daughter's! If they'd taken this money, I wouldn't be able to buy her medicine this month. Thank you, Spiderman!" 

Peter felt warmth fill his heart as he waved to her and shot his webbing to the roof as he pulled himself up. She waved at him as he left before turning and running off to go home. Once she was out of sight Peter called the cops on the burner phone he got and gave them the location of the two thugs he tied up.

He watched from a safe distance as the cops came in fifteen minutes and arrested the two men with a lot of difficulty, what with them being webbed to either the wall or ground. The whole time they were shouting about some spider guy in red. He jumped off with his bag, gliding all the way home, landing in the bushes of his house and slipped in through the unlocked window. Once he was in his room and changed into his pajamas he sat on the edge of his bed and replayed the woman's words.

'You saved my life... You saved my life.... You saved my life.' They kept bouncing around in his head.

He laid back on his bed and smiled to the ceiling, "I saved someone's life tonight... me... Spider-man."

After doing a mental happy dance he sat up and took his regular phone and shot a text to Wade to let him know he got home okay before looking in the mirror at his shoulder. It was covered in black and green bruises from the drop. He winced as he touched it before shrugging on a baggy white shirt and crawling into bed.

Peter never told Wade about the robbery he stopped, and after that night he just kind of bounced back from zero to hero. The next five nights were absolutely amazing! They stopped a deli robbery, four pit pocketers, rescued a jumper from throwing himself off a building, saved a family of five from a burning building and managed to save a cat from a tree. Peter was loving this hero life! He fit into it perfectly and he found himself loving it every night! They were only supposed to stay out till two but Peter kept begging for more as he found himself staying out till four or five on some nights. 

Of course, it showed in the daytime when Peter was sleeping either in class, at lunch or on the bleachers during P.E., also at home, May and Ben watching as Peter fell asleep face first in his pasta one night.

Friday morning came as Peter heard pounding on his door. Snorting, he yawned and looked to his alarm clock that was covered in webbing. He quickly sat up to see he was still wearing his suit and cuffs as he looked to the door. 

"Peter, get up! You're late for school!" Ben gave a hard knock onto the door.

Peter quickly jumped up and chucked off his shirt, "I'm awake! I'm awake!" 

"Then open this door!"

After throwing off his cuffs and setting them on his desk he cracked open the door in his blue sweats and smiled nervously to his uncle, "Peter, what the heck are you doing? You have fifteen minutes before first period! Did you over-sleep?"

"Sorry, Uncle Ben, I was up late studying." Peter ran a hand through his hair.

"Well get dressed. You have fifteen minutes before the first bell!"

Ben turned and walked down the hall to get ready for work.

Peter looked to his web shooters and smiled, "I think I can get there on time."

As he rushed and changed he grabbed his suit and shoved it into his messenger bag and clipped on his cuffs under his jacket. Winter was coming now and the air was crisp with future glimpses of snow soon, the jacket hiding the cuffs as he jumped down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Peter, wait!" May called as she grabbed Peters wrist and stopped the teen. Peter turned to see his Aunt and Uncle smiling at him. Why? He was running so late.

"Happy birthday Peter," May leaned in and kissed Peter's cheek as the teen actually looked surprised.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Ben laughed as he gave Peter a big hug that the teen half returned.

Peter looked at the calendar on the wall and saw today was circled a few times and he huffed out a laugh, "Oh yeah, I just... I knew it was this week, I just--I guess I got caught up with--school work."

May smiled up at him and handed the teen a brown paper bag, "I made you your favorite, my famous meatloaf with corn bread."

Peter forced a big smile as he nodded, "Oh yeah, my favorite thanks."

May took a step back as Ben came forward and slipped Peter ten bucks and whispered, "Get yourself a real lunch today kid."

"Thanks, Uncle Ben." Peter smiled as he slipped it into his pocket and picked up his skateboard by the door.

"You look awfully tired today, Peter. Are you feeling okay?" May moved to feel his head but Peter ducked out of the way and slid over by the door.

"I'm fine, just was up late--to study--yeah. I'll be home later!" He opened the door as May called out to him and he turned around.

"Your birthday dinner tonight. I was thinking you could invite Wade over."

Peter froze, "Wade?"

"Yeah, we've heard so much about him. Maybe it's time we finally meet the guy." Ben put his hands into his pocket.

"Uh, I don't know, he's always busy... um... But I'll ask."

"Good. So big dinner at seven? I'll set an extra spot just in case." May offered as Peter nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I gotta go. Love you! Bye!" He shut the door and jumped over the fence in a single jump as he landed on his board and skated down the street. 

Once he was out of sight from anyone he swung himself the rest of the way to school and landed out back near the dumpster. He just had enough time to stop by his locker for his books before the bell rang.

"Right on time, Mr. Parker" Mrs. Becka smiled to him while she shut the door behind him when he walked in the class.

"Always Mrs. Becka" He smiled at her as he took his seat and pulled out his notebook.

//~~~~~~~End Chapter 7~~~~~~\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so what do you guys think? I love reviews!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so what do you think? Be nice!!! Like I said I just pulled this out of thin air like anfew days ago!!!!!


End file.
